Mind Games
by xMoonlit-Skyx
Summary: Iris and Celina are dropped into the most mind bending arena yet. Their experience from watching past games count for nothing. As the games play on your mind, it is harder and harder to keep your sanity, as Iris and Celina soon find out...
1. Chapter 1

Iris

Far too excited to stay in bed any longer, I pull on my dressing gown and walk into the shower. My Mother walks into the kitchen about an hour after I awoke; she pours a black cup of coffee and takes a seat in front of me. I look up from my breakfast of yogurt and honey, a strand of damp hair falls across my face.

"I'll plait it for you properly once I'm dressed, Iris." Mother says between sips, I sigh and trudge out of the kitchen. A black scruff of fur launches at me and knocks me over; I scream and kick the dog away.

"Idiot, I just got clean!"

"Don't hit my dog!" A voice shouts; something heavy jumps from the top of the stairs and lands next to me. My brother, or as he wants to be called, the stunt man of District 2. I have no idea why my parents named him after the god of dreams, my brother spends roughly three hours sleeping, the rest of the time he's fighting with anything that moves. Including me.

"If you don't want your dog getting kicked, keep the flea ball away from me!" I snap, shoving him away and racing up the stairs. Just a typical day in our household.

"You'd better remember our agreement!" He yells at me,

"Only if you remember yours." I say sweetly, slamming my bedroom door shut. I open the double oak doors of my wardrobe and scan for my outfit. It's probably the most expensive dress in our District; made of flawless silk, it hugs my figure in all the right places, making my hips look smaller and my short legs, longer. I slip it on and look at my reflection in the mirror; I look like a goddess. Exactly the look I was hoping for. This dress was specially designed for me and was shipped all the way from the capitol. Our family is really important and we get some of the finest things in Panem. Someone taps at my door, I call for them to come in and my Mother sits on the bed beside me. She brushes my long, silky brown hair and begins to braid a few small strands that are pinned to the back of my head. Something light and gold is placed just above my forehead and Mother hands me some gold bangles.

"Is it Greek again today?" A cheery voice asks, my Father, mayor of District 2.

"I'm always a Greek goddess, Father; my name is Iris after all." I leap from my bed and wrap my arms around his shoulders, I have to stretch on my tip-toes because my Father is so tall and I'm small. He smiles and hugs me tightly,

"You look wonderful my little rainbow goddess. I just wanted to say good luck my darling, I have to go and greet our escort, and the crowds are already arriving." My father exits the room as quickly as he entered, my Mother right behind him. I love my name; it's the most beautiful name ever. When I was six, Mother explained what my name meant; Iris is a Greek goddess, she's a messenger goddess. I instantly started trying to look like her; I would stare at the tatty pictures in old Greek mythology books for hours. Not to mention rushing around delivering messages from one trader to another, it's a good job I'm good at running. I really enjoy learning about gods and goddesses they are so interesting, me and my brother, Morpheus, are named after minor gods who didn't really do very much, but I still love reading about the few things they did do. It's kind of a tradition in our family to be named after things in Greek mythology, even though we are not Greek, my Mother is Hecate, Father is Eros and my grandfather's name was Ares. Even Morpheus's stupid mutt is Cerberus, which didn't take much thought from my pea brained brother. I spend the rest of my time putting gold eyeliner above my dark brown eyes and painting my lips a soft peach colour. I brush bronzer across my cheeks with a sigh, I am so pale, and it really ruins the whole exotic goddess look. Iris isn't pale in her picture; she's tanned and beautiful and has black hair whereas mine is just dark brown. I hear shouting outside my room and I know I'm late, I'm always late. I grab my gold sandals and rush down the stairs, quickly ushered into a car. We are really lucky to have one of these, it costs a lot of money and is only used on special occasions plus my family has to arrive in style as we are so important in the District.

I stand beside the other 15 year olds gazing at our marvellous stage. My Father has just finished his speech about the treaty of treason and the District escort is walking to the massive glass ball. Only now do I think of my agreement with Morpheus. If my name is pulled from that glass bowl my brother will not volunteer, but if it isn't, he will volunteer and win the hunger games. I know he can win it; he's strong and always knows who to bet on every year. I've lost too much money to count on stupid bets with him. Morpheus is 18, so he won't have another chance at the life of a victor, whereas I have three more years. I can't help but pray my name will be pulled out as I do every year; I want to be a victor more than anything else.

"Selene Grain," Anger burns inside me. It should be my name, why is it never my name? I have wanted my name to be pulled for three years. It's not fair; this is my year, I just know it.

"I volunteer!" I know it goes against my agreement but I don't care. I want to be a victor.

"You little Bitch, Iris, our agreement!"

"It's void." I say with a light laugh and before anyone can stop me, I race up onto the stage. Our escort grins and gives me a big hug, her blue hair tickles my neck and when she breaks away there's a faint smell of blueberries in the air. Wow, how did she do that?

"What's your name darling?" Electra asks, grinning down at me.

"Iris Gourde, miss Electra." I reply with a smile, Electra beams at me. Manners are very important to the capitol folks.

"Your District two girl tribute, Iris Gourde." Electra walks to the boys bowl and pulls out a name, there's a commotion in the crowd below and a tall, muscular guy strides forward. I gasp in shock, Morpheus storms to the stage giving me an evil grin. Electra drops the slip of paper,

"My name is Morpheus Gourde and I volunteer."

"Well, there we have it District 2. The tributes for the 68th hunger games are a brother and sister duo." Father rushes forward from his seat.

"Let's not be hasty, you both can't volunteer."

"Tell that to her, we had an agreement, her name wasn't read out and I said I wanted to be a victor. I won't get another chance UN like her!"

"I got impatient, you've had years to volunteer yet you never did. I saw my chance and I took it, you're just jealous you never thought of that." Morpheus raises his hand but quickly drops it. He would bring shame to our District if he dared slap me in front of the cameras. I give him a sly smile, knowing he can't touch me. Morpheus and I have quite a reputation for fighting. When we go to our school for training, me and my brother always end up in a scrap, kicking and punching. One of us always ends up getting a black eye. I give the crowd a wink and Electra takes me into the justice building where I await my visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

Celina

The night before the reaping, I slept on a piece of driftwood tethered to a tree with seaweed. I did this every year. Water keeps me calm; I love the gentle rocking movement of the waves, as if they are soothing me to sleep. Whenever I was scared, I always ran to the sea, I don't know why, but I always did. I sat on the golden sands, watching the sapphire waves crash into each other, losing power and eventually lapping at my toes.

For the reaping I wore a gorgeous dress. I spent all year making it, saving up my money from selling fish until I could buy enough blue silk. It was draped from either shoulder and gathered up at the waist by a simple gold band. That cost more than 10 times as much as the silk. The blue fabric skimmed over my legs, fading to white at my knees. I loved the colour; it reminded me of the surf in the ocean. I walked barefoot to the main square; I couldn't afford shoes after spending so much on my outfit. I tied a piece of seaweed around my neck, soaked in seawater. The wetness of the water soothed me, and the smell of the salt reminded me that I was still home, never more than a few miles from the sea.

I signed in with the other 15 year old girls, and instantly regretted my bold choice of dress. I stood out clearly, a bird of paradise on a large expanse of rock. All of the other girls were wearing white, or grey from being washed so many times.

"Celina, what the HELL are you wearing you freak?" I turned around, but already knew who the owner of those words was.

"What's your problem with me, Pearl?" My golden locks whipped round into her face, spraying her with seawater as I turned around. She spluttered and scowled at me, muttering obscenities under her breath. I sighed and turned around, I knew this would be televised, the reapings were never interesting. My train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Den, our escort. His real name was Poseidon Grey, but he was trying to be more relatable to the 'kids'.

"Right, who's ready to get started!" He yelled in his cringe worthy manner. Something about his too-bright eyes, and exaggerated manner reminded me of the children's presenters you get on telly at the capitol. When I was in the capitol before, I looked in one of the windows and saw a children's programme, something where the ridiculous presenters ended up covering themselves in custard. I love custard; I eat it whenever I can afford it. I still shuddered at the memories of why I was in the capitol.

"Now, seeing as we always to girls first, let's try the boys this year!" All of his sentences ended with an exclamation mark, he might as well get one tattooed on his forehead. Seeing the murmurs of discontent from the mayor, he hurriedly tried to pretend he was joking and scooped up a name from the girls ball. I knew the odds were in my favour; my name was only in there 4 times. I was careful enough to never need tesserae. Den fumbled with the wax seal, he couldn't get his fat fingers far enough underneath to break it. Finally he succeeded, and held the open slip of paper up, as if it was his greatest achievement. Knowing him, it was.

"Right, the brave girl tribute is…" He always left a ridiculous pause before saying the name, "Celina Bremner! Come up, you lucky girl!"

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I heard a terrifying scream, but I didn't know who it was, I had no-one left to care if I died. My throat was hurting, and I realised my mouth was open, the bloodcurdling scream was mine.

"Come on dear, it'll be fun!" Den basically bouncing off the stage in his attempt to seem lighthearted.

A horrible laugh broke through the silence that followed, that snapped me out of the trance I was in. As I whipped around to face Pearl, I saw her perfect teeth flashing in the bright sun. Her pretty face contorted into a twisted smile.

"That's lucky, at least you don't have any parents to cry when you get ripped apart by careers." That pushed me over the edge, my fist swung around and hit her square in the nose.

"You really are a twisted little bitch, aren't you?" Pearl gasped as her hand flew up to her face and came back bloody. I smiled; any tributes with interesting reapings always got more coverage. However there would be some competition from the brother and sister duo from District 2. Especially as they were the children of the mayor. At least I wouldn't get ruled out as a weakling. I held my head up high, and dusted down my dress as I walked up to the simple wooden stage in front of the justice building. "Our girl tribute, Celina Bremner!" Den was being absolutely ridiculous, trying to get the theme back to what the capitol wanted. Fun, and rainbows and puppies. Too bad, we don't tend to have puppies at funerals in 4. "And now, for the boys!" Den practically screamed, "Martin Davis! Come on up, don't be scared." He managed to coax a small 13 year old boy up onto the stage. His chocolate eyes were round in terror and shock, and his skinny frame instantly ruled him out as a serious contender. He was only two years younger than me, but I was a good two heads taller than him, even being small for my age. Combined with his bronze hair, sticking out in all directions, he looked about 7. We were ushered into the justice building, where I spent 3 hours stroking the plush velvet of my seat, expecting and receiving no visitors.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris

I slip of my sandals and put my feet up on the velvet chair. Someone had been kind enough to light a candle that spreads the warm scent of cinnamon and orange around the room, delicious. The door opens and my Mother walks in. She sits on the chair opposite me and just stares. Mother has weird eyes, their green, grass green, and have a dark brown rim around the edge. One of her eyes is glassy and I know from tales she was blinded by a rattlesnake. I avoid looking at that eye.

"Mother," I say, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I've always found it difficult to talk to my Mother; I never know where to start.

"Iris, why did you volunteer? You and Morpheus made that agreement last year and you know you can't just break promises."

"He should have volunteered years ago if he wanted to be a victor so bad-"

"No Iris. You were selfish and I do not like selfish people. He tried to volunteer many times but he was always beaten to it, you know there are all sorts of competition to become a tribute in District 2." I look down at my feet, ashamed to meet Mothers gaze. She's right of course, Mothers are always right, I was selfish and now one of us is going to die.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble, Mothers hugs my tightly and says it's ok. A peacekeeper tells us her time is up and Mother walks swiftly out of the room. No one comes to visit for 5 long minutes before the door opens and Father rushes in.

"I am very disappointed in you, Iris. How could you steal your bothers thunder, it's extremely cruel of you." I look down at my feet; did my little toe always look so squashed? No, it couldn't have, I don't wear shoes half the time. Running bare foot is what I like to do best, feeling the hard stone pavements of the District town square under my feet and the harsh sun, I almost feel Greek!

"Iris, did you even hear a thing I said?" Father shouts, his face red and flushed.

"Yes I did," I lie, Father sighs and sits down next to me. He gives me a brief hug and gives me good luck before leaving the room. Wow, I feel so loved. Five more people come to visit me; a boy in my training school who's had a crush on me ever since he saw me, I never felt the same way. My friend Ana Sophia, who gives me her pretty heart shaped locket and tells me I have to use it as my token and I'd better give it back when I win, my instructor tells me to remember I am fast and I cannot throw spears or swing maces. Like I need to be reminded I'm not strong, the last time I lifted something heavy I smashed it down on my head and was knocked unconscious for 6 hours! Also, an old woman, who tells me she's an old family friend though I've never seen her in my life. My last visitor was my brother's best friend, Marcus, who tells me I'm selfish, accidently knocks into me and steals my headband. Wow, I really hate that guy. After about an hour I am free to leave the justice building and am taken to a train.

I don't like trains. I don't like how the trees blur past and I feel like I can't stand up properly, Morpheus loves them. As soon as the train started moving he stuck his head out the window and laughed telling me the wind felt good against his face. Sometimes I wonder if he's actually sane, he can act really stupid. I know I don't have to stay on the train for all that long; it only takes a day to arrive in the capitol from District 2. Electra tells me dinner will be served at 7:00 PM sharp and I'd better not be late. Late, I am always late. I walk into my room and wash off my make-up, before hunting down some new supplies. I manage to steal a few supplies from Electra's room and start painting my face again. I put a thicker line of black eyeliner and speckle green and blue glitter on my eyelids, I also paint my lips ruby red. I pick out a glorious outfit. White with thousands of tiny blue green stones, I spotted it when I first entered the room and I knew it was meant for me. I pile my hair up into a twisty bun and decorate it with shiny hairpins. I'm only 5 minutes late for dinner, a record for me! Electra says I look pretty, Morpheus says I look stupid, Ophelia, my personal mentor, says I look Egyptian. Oh well, Egyptians can be cool. We eat with gentle chatter; I tuck into a delicious feast of smoked fish, feta cheese and roasted vegetables with a delicious spice I can't place.

"We will be one of the first districts to arrive at the Capitol so you have extra time in training, use it wisely. Don't show the exactly what you can and make sure the very best people join your alliance, District 1 and 4 are normally the best fighters." Ophelia tells me, I nod and keep eating. After about an hour the conversation has fizzled out and I leave the table. I walk into my room and lock the door; I wouldn't want any unwanted visitors now would I? I slip of my silk dress and wander around my room. It's a small room, with one large window that takes up most of one wall. There's a white dresser with a big mirror, one large white wardrobe and a small bathroom area that smells slightly damp. I'll complain about that in the morning. I lie down on the bed; it's a single and has a creamy white bed spread with one thin pillow. One thing I hate is thin pillows. At home my pillows are thick and made of feathers, they prop my head up well above my mattress, just the way I like it. I trudge out of my room, hastily wrapping a silk gown around myself and go in search for another pillow.

"Sneaking out? And here I am thinking you wanted to be in the games, after all, you broke our promise." I sly voice calls from the dining table.

"Oh give it a rest Morpheus and go to bed, it's late. Are you actually drinking coffee? You won't sleep tonight!" Morpheus rolls his eyes and takes another sip. Like I said, I have no clue why he got named Morpheus when I don't think he's ever had a dream in his life.

"What are you doing, Iris, looking for Greek gods in the cupboards again?" My cheeks flush bright red. Once when I was seven, I had a dream all the Greek gods were hiding in our kitchen cupboard, so I snuck out of my room to go and find them. I made such a racket Mother, father and Morpheus came to see what I was doing and of course they thought I was crazy when I told them what I was doing inside the cupboard. I had forced Morpheus never to mention that again, but of course, he was going to break all promises he had made to me now.


	4. Chapter 4

Celina 2

I sat in the justice building, feeling the soft blue velvet of the long chair with my hands, trying to keep calm. I knew I would be here for a good few hours, and I needed something repetitive but simple to stop me from going completely insane. I stroked the sapphire velvet with the thumb of my left hand for an hour, thinking about Martin. He looked so young and unprepared. Most boy tributes from our district are volunteers; I wonder why no-one volunteered this year? What surprised me most of all was how skinny he was. Most kids develop strong arms from fishing; even I had a bit of beef around my shoulders from working since my parents died when I was about 8. I should probably explain about them.

My father was one of the most skilled fishermen in the district. He supplied most of the fishmongers with fresh fish every day without fail. Even with that, he managed to feed me and my mother amply. My mother told me they made a promise to never let any of their children take tesserae. Even though they only had me, they worked hard, catching fish, washing clothes, anything that got them money. Our life was perfect, almost.

"Celina Bremner, your time for visitors is up." A strict peacekeeper entered the room and ushered me towards the entrance of the Justice Building.

I was not prepared for what faced me. An army of photographers and cameramen swarmed as soon as Martin and I put one foot outside the decorative doors. They had come to capture our faces for the greedy people at the Capitol, so they could place their bets on who would die first. The bright lights dazzled me; I hated anything brighter than the sun that came down on our cobbled streets. I hated looking straight at the sun, even though many kids at school played games of who could look into its depths the longest.

As me and Martin got pushed onto the shining Capitol train, I glimpsed what we must look like to our district. Our district is famed for having exceptional fighters, like Finnick Odair, who will be mentoring for the first time since his win 3 years ago. He is only 17, but he is just what the Capitols idea of a victor is. Strong, with bulging muscles, and a face like a God. His eyes were amazing, sea green, and shifted and changed as much as the water that surrounded our district. They sparkled and danced when he was happy, but became hard and darkened considerably when he was moody, or concentrating. As I said, Martin and I were completely different from what District 4 usually offered up. I was small for my age, and my muscles, though strong, were not obvious. Martin just looked like a weakling, but he must have an interesting story, as no-one volunteered. Usually we have about 5 volunteers and it is very complicated, but this year there were none.

Martin had obviously been crying, and I was enraged that no-one had offered to take his place. He looked so young, so I tried to comfort him, and as my arm encircled his small body, I was surprised to feel strong, supple muscles underneath his pale skin. He shrugged me off, and we boarded the train in silence.

"Now kids, I think it's time for you to meet your mentors!" Den screamed in our faces, showering us with his saliva. Even with this disgusting experience, that was the first thing I had heard all day that genuinely exited me. "Celeen, you are going to be mentored by no other that the great Finnick ODAIR!" Ugh, I hate it when people pronounce my name wrong. And why did he feel the need to put emphasis on Odair, which other Finnick might it be?

"What about me?" Martin demanded, "I'm not getting mentored by the same one as HER." Martin had now dropped the wuss act, and his face had set into a hard mask of determination. At least I wasn't the only one shocked by the sudden change in Martin, Den looked positively white, even under his dyed blue skin. I'm sure he only dyed it blue to 'match' his district.

"Oh…umm, well," Den stretched his too tight collar, and shuffled some papers around, "Well, Mags is free if you want her?"

"WHAT?" Martin slammed his delicate glass down on the table, instantly shattering it, "THAT OLD COW?"

"Yes, and just remember, I'm only 73 young man." A soft voice came from the entrance to the dining car we were in.

"Ugh," Martin sighed, "Just forget it; I don't want a mentor anymore." He stormed out, nursing his bleeding hand, pulling glass out of his flesh.

"Well, pleased to see we've got off to such a good start." A masculine voice purred from behind Mags, laced with amusement.

"Oh Finnick, what are you saying! It's been terrible!" Den cried. Hmm, apparently being from the Capitol inhibited your ability to comprehend sarcasm. A small gasp escaped my lips as the most gorgeous man on the planet stepped from behind the frail frame of Mags. He was wearing worn blue jeans, and a smart sapphire polo shirt. He sauntered over to me, and lazily pecked my cheek, obviously enjoying the blush that spread from my cheeks to my entire face. When he embraced me, it was too much, and I blindly pushed him away, mumbling something about finding my bedroom.

As soon as I shut the door, I realised how much I missed human contact. I didn't bother going to school after my parents died, and I only spoke to the old tailor, who saved me scraps of material in return for fresh fish every day. As I contemplated this, I threw myself on the richly embroidered bedspread, covered with shimmering silver fishes and shells. It was beautiful, but kind of tacky, and so delicate that I was afraid it would unravel completely if I caught a fingernail in one thread of the heavy stitching. Completely paranoid, I searched around looking for a rectangle of some sort of cardboard with sand embedded in it. I think it is called an emery board, but I haven't seen one since my mother died. I eventually found one, but being a Capitol train, it was a platinum fish shaped one, with tiny diamonds instead of the rough sand I was used to. As I looked around the room, filing my nails, I noticed everything was fish-shaped, blue or silver. I mean, come on, I know I'm from a fishing district, and no-one is going to see this compartment except for me.

I knew I should go for dinner, as I was already late, but I needed a shower, as much to calm my frazzled nerves as to wash the day away. I stepped into the transparent azure tub, and was immediately baffled by the array of buttons and sliders in front of me. I pressed a button saying 'S' and was doused in strawberry scented foam. I spluttered and tried to get it out of my eyes, accidentally pressing a button which released a swarm of powder, crusting over my hair and skin. As the powder touched water, it blossomed to about 7 times its original volume, filling the room with sickly lavender foam. I tried to press the button to turn the powder thing off, but since I had no idea which one I pressed in the first place, it was an impossible task. I just pressed the water button, trying to wash it all away, when I remembered what happened with the powder, which was filling the tub at an alarming rate. The high pressure shower pummelled into my back, and as soon as it touched the lavender powder, it was like an explosion of sickly sweet flowers, invading my nose, eyes, ears, anything it could. I slipped out of the bath, and fumbled with the door handle, slick with the evil smelling lavender stuff. I burst out of the room, and slammed the door behind me, panting and leaning against the door, naked and completely covered in purple gunk, just to see Finnick Odair, collapsing with laughter on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Iris

I shoved another spoonful of porridge and honey in my mouth while Electra and Ophelia had a quiet argument about what we are to do when we arrive in the capitol. Morpheus picks up a knife, spinning it between his fingers in boredom.

"Well, we're the first District to arrive, so they can train." Ophelia says,

"These children need to be perfected; I want them to look fabulous. They have to meet their stylists and have a complete makeover!" Electra snaps, Morpheus's mentor stalks into the dining cart. I can't say I know him very well, I don't think I've ever even heard him speak. His name is Carter and he won the games 10 years ago, he has long black hair that frames his thin pale face. He's tall and very skinny, almost skeletal looking. Not the typical District 2 victor. Carter sits down next to Morpheus, snatching his knife; he launches it at the wall behind me. What a way to get people's attention!

"We arrive in roughly an hour; they are to train first. They shall then meet their stylists and prep team. The next day they will do a very brief training and then they will have the rest of the day to get ready for the chariots." Carter said his voice smooth and calm.

"I said no training! It takes a while to get the tributes looking so brilliant." Electra hisses, her brown eyes flaming with anger.

"Excuse me! I am already perfect, it'll take my team about an hour to make me look even more like a goddess, I find your comments criticising." I exclaimed, flicking my long dark hair for good measure. Ophelia smirked and leaned across the table to give me a high five; Electra rose from the table, defeated, and left the dinning cart. I finished my porridge and went to my room. I flicked on the small TV I had demanded someone bring me and watched the replay of the reaping's. I'd watched this yesterday but I hadn't given it much attention, I had just discovered a book of Greek mythology and that was far more interesting. I sat on my bed and stared at the screen, it was probably best to know my competition. The pair from District 1 were the first shown and there was no surprise, tall, thin and very pretty just like every year. I smiled when I saw the District 2 reaping; I really did look beautiful in my dress and my hair? Perfect. I had started to day dream about dresses and gold bangles when a name caught my attention. Celina, the girl tribute from District 4, I knew it was Greek because I'd read a little about her. She was the titan moon goddess and sometimes the moon is known to cause some people to go insane. Maybe that's why Celina punched someone in the face? She could be insane, like her name might suggest. I missed three more Districts with my pondering but there wasn't very much to watch. The most interesting person after the careers was a boy from District 7 called James. He stormed to the top of the stage, all fierce and ready to fight. He could have looked vicious if he hadn't broke down in tears, I couldn't help feeling they might have been faked…I stood up and turned the TV off, deciding I needed yet another shower.

I hate showers; I prefer long baths with lavender scented salts that leave your skin soft and luxurious. But even the highest class capitol trains aren't rich enough to provide that. I scrub my hair with a shampoo that smells like orange and I exfoliate my pale skin with a peach coloured shower gel. Someone knocks loudly at my door.

"Get out of the shower," Electra demands "we're here!" I flick the water off and climb out the shower. I can see through a small window in my room that the platform is crowded with people, District 2 IS the most popular District after all. I spot Morpheus inside a car, waving at me impatiently. I grab a thick white towel and wrap it around my body, walking out the room.

"What are you doing? Get dressed, immediately; you're going to cause a scene!" Electra try's to grab my arm, but I'm too fast and I walk out of the train towards the crowd of people. The capitol citizens gasp as I walk past and into our awaiting car.

"She's nearly naked!" A shocked, high pitch voice says, I smile at a camera and give it a cheeky wink before closing the car door. The camera man blushes a beetroot red and looks at the floor as we drive away.

I am in heaven. Arrays of beautiful weapons are laid out around the room, glinting blades, sharp axes, spears, maces, bows and arrows. My stomach flutters and I know I'm in love, I adore lethal weapons! I race into the large training room and instantly reach for a bow and arrow. I'm not the best at it, but I do like how graceful I look when I handle the bow. And that's all part of the fun, looking like a beautiful assassin. Morpheus picks up a spear and launches it at my head; he misses by a few centimetres.

"I haven't lost the skill," he chuckles. I string an arrow on my bow and aim for an inch above Morpheus's head. I release the arrow and it fly's towards Morpheus, but it falls short and lands beside his foot, he kicks it away.

"You never were good with that thing; I think you're better with knifes." Knifes? How boring. Anybody can be good at throwing knifes, there the world's most simple weapons; I want to perfect something cooler.

"Teach me how to work with maces, your ace with them!" Morpheus laughs, dropping his spear.

"You have got to be joking, Iris. Do you remember what happened when you last used a spear?"

"Hey! It was great aim, I cut her pigtail off."

"You were aiming for a target three metres away! I'm sorry, Iris, I'm not teaching you to throw spears." I frowned, and turned away from my brother. I needed to excel in something, something that would make me even more deadly and special than I already am. Something sharp caught my eye from the corner of the room. I stalked towards it, pulling a beautiful sword from a stand. I swung it around, it felt so light in my hands, like I was holding air. This sword was made for me! I raced up to Morpheus, catching him off guard. I swung the sword and knocked the spear head from his weapon away. He stared at me open mouthed. He quickly recovered and lifted his empty spear trying to hit me across the head, I held him back with my sword, pushing his weapon away from me. I stuck out my left leg and he toppled, losing his balance and fell to the floor on his back. I put my sword against his throat.

"I found my awesome weapon, Morphy!" Morpheus rolled his eyes and pushed me away.

"Don't call me that." I walked over to the sword training area and started practising different techniques on my own. Once I got a proper trainer I'll be amazing at this, I just know it. Morpheus was right, I am good with handling blades, but swords are way cooler! Iris, sword handler, Greek goddess and all round cool person. The capitol better watch out because I'm going to be the best tribute they've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

At that moment, I was glad that the lavender foam was covering me from head to toe, but I still felt exposed. He handed me a towel, still convulsing in fits of laughter. I blushed beetroot red, and wrapped the towel tightly around me, but he showed no signs of leaving.

"I was going to wait here until you finished your shower, and give you some tips, but I see you are having the same troubles as I had the first time I used a Capitol shower!" He finally gained enough composure to speak, and then he said something that made my blood run cold, "Oh yeah, don't worry, the showers in the Training Centre have much more options, that was the simplest model. That shower is the closest Capitol citizens get to poverty!"

He grinned and winked at me as he walked out, leaving me to get dressed in peace. I tried to brush my golden hair, giving up after I realised the lavender stuff had fused into my hair. Oh well, I'll let my prep team worry about that. I opened the clothing drawer, unwilling to spoil my beautiful silk dress. I put on the only thing that wasn't blue or covered in fishes. It was an emerald vest top, with jet black jewels adorning the neckline, and a short white skirt which stuck out slightly.

"Come on kiddo!" Den bounced into my bedroom just as I was painting iridescent green powder on my eyes, with a thick black line running around the rims of my eyes, making them look huge and even bluer than they usually were.

"We're almost at the Capitol now!" He bounded around the room while I wondered how much coffee he had had.

"Umm, Den?" I hesitantly spoke up, "Is it compulsory for 1, 2 and 4 to go for training as soon as they arrive, or is it optional?"

"Of course it is optional," Den started, "But it is a tradition that the best fighters gather…" He trailed of while looking at my small frame, heavily made up face, and soft frills and jewels on my clothes.

"No, dear, of course you don't have to." He tugged at his collar, which was too tight as usual. He always wore shirts that seemed at least two sizes too small, and trousers that left NOTHING to the imagination.

"Can I meet my stylist instead?" I tentatively asked, just reinforcing the idea that I was weak and girly. I had no idea about clothes, and my reaping dress was the only piece of material that I truly loved. I planned to try and use the strategy that Johanna Mason used. Appear silly and defenceless, but come out viciously at the end. I already knew I could use a morning star pretty well. A morning star is a lethal combination of a long slender metal rod, with a strong chain attached to one end, topped off with a ball of steel, covered in large spikes. You can spin it and bludgeon someone to death, or crush their windpipe with the chain; you can even beat them with the metal rod.

My train of thought was abruptly cut short as a strong hand pushed me against the window and made me bask in the glory of the Capitol.

I had to squeeze my eyes shut as the bright colours dazzled me, and I blinked rapidly until my eyes had adjusted to the high levels of light.

"Hey, why aren't you with Martin?" I puzzled, he seemed much more serious about the games than me.

"He's still quite angry…" Den seemed to deflate, both from the news that I wasn't going to be a career, and the fact that his precious fighter didn't want to know.

"Umm, can I still have Finnick for my mentor?" I blushed the same colour of the coral in my district as I put this forward, but I was scared that Den was going to give him to Martin, the only one of use who seemed to be taking this seriously.

"Of course dear," Den started ruffling my hair but immediately stopped when he realised how crusted and sticky it was, "Umm, I don't think it would be a bad idea to introduce you to your stylist after all. And maybe…your prep team?" His words had heavy undertones that were obviously saying, 'your hair is disgusting'. Oh, how polite.

I found some black heels that were encrusted with the same type of jewel as the top and stepped off the train to be met with huge roars of approval. It seemed not many tributes cared about how they looked when they arrived at the Capitol. I managed to stuff my dress into a white handbag with emerald details before being herded out of the train. I vaguely remember Finnick telling me to wave, and it was all I could do to obey.

I moved one of my arms up and wiggled the forearm about, showing off my perfectly shaped and manicured nails. When did that happen? Oh well, I always thought waving seemed stupid, how could moving your arm about an absurd amount possibly convey some sort of meaning? Martin had switched back to snuffly mode, and barely seemed to notice the crowd, hanging onto Mags instead. Maybe he made it up with his Mentor? Oh, maybe not, I could see on Mags face how surprised she was, even though she did well to conceal it. The rest of the journey passed in a blur, and I only started paying attention again when I was plonked down in front of my stylist, Ferrero, an exotic man with dark skin and surprisingly light hair.

"So, I hear you turned down extra training to meet me?" His eyebrows twisted around into a puzzled expression, making the nest of snakes tattooed around the right side of his face writhe as if they were alive. "Celina?" Oops, he must have noticed me staring at his bold tattoo.

"Yeah, sorry, just a bit dazed, that's all," I shook my head, and calmed myself by imagining I was shaking droplets of sea water from the ends of my hair. Oh, that reminded me, "Can I meet my prep team, the shower on the train got the better of me." I smiled ruefully, holding up a lock of my crusty lavender coloured hair.

"Of course dear," Ferrero guided me through a maze of rooms, and I swear I saw the snake tattoo moving a couple of times, I'll ask him about that later. "Here they are!" I was genuinely shocked by the appearance of my prep team. I knew Capitol people had crazy fashion trends, but the people in front of me just looked absurd.

"This is Kitty," My stylist gestured to a plump woman with jewels implanted all over her body, even in her eyes, "She will be in charge of your nails and make-up. And Mando," He indicated a huge beast of a man, dressed in a sharp suit, with a single earring in one of his ears, normal apart from the fact his skin was bright pink, "will be making your body ready, so making your skin smooth and hairless. Oh, and…"

"Hello," A small man purred, interrupting Ferrero, extending his long fingers, which had a huge amount of rings on, in fact, his whole body looked like it would collapse under the weight of all the metal he had draped on it, "I'm Candera, I will make sure your hair looks gorgeous all the time. I think we should get started right away. Ferrero, please could you leave us to get started, we will need at least 7 hours."

My eyes must have exhibited such horror that my stylist collapsed into a chair, laughing his head off, causing the curious snakes to wriggle around so much, that I was positively dizzy by the time he left.

"Now dear, we are going to wash your hair now, so close your eyes." Candera pushed me into a chair and blasted my hair with water. Oh, it seems the powder hasn't lost its growing ability if the shrieks of my prep team are anything to go by.

Long fingers eventually found my head and massaged some sort of vile smelling sludge into my hair, immediately making the powder recede, and dissolve from my hair.

"Oh darling, why ever did you use the lavender dye? And leave it on for so long? Look!" My eyes were forced open and I saw a monster before me. The shiny golden locks were gone, and instead dank, straight sickly purple rats tails hung around my face.

"Make it gold again!" I practically screamed at Candera, forgetting my girly demeanor for a second

"Of course darling, I saw what colour your hair was at the reapings, we can colour match it with smart dye, which is computer programmed."

He squirted grey sludge on my head, which rippled until it covered my hair like a shield, and I noticed Candera fiddling around on an electronic tablet, which changed my hair colour back to its flowing, gorgeous original state.

I leapt up and hugged my hair stylist, sat back down, and prepared myself for the inevitable onslaught of wax and foams.


	7. Chapter 7

Iris

A tall, black haired man walked into the styling room. I sighed in relief and jumped off the sofa I was lying on. Slipping of my robe, I let the stylist look at me.

"You're confident," he observed. I smiled and flicked my dark hair over my shoulder,

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm pretty, strong and have an amazing personality which makes people love me. I can easily win this, plus- I've heard big things about you and your creations." The man chuckled, his name was Nemsi and he had been the District 2 stylist for three years now, his creations were really stunning! Every District 2 tribute he's styled always look perfect and leave an impression. I couldn't ask for a better stylist.

"I doubt you'll need much work done, you're already beautiful," I smiled and put my robe on, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Let me guess, you have many big ideas about what you want to look like tonight?" I did, I had spent all day yesterday imagining what I would wear, I hardly even spoke to my prep team and I'm known to be sociable.

"I want to look like a goddess. I always choose that look and I won't feel confident without my gold bangles and eyeliner."

"Luckily for you, I took your reaping outfit as a massive clue to your favoured style. I think you'll like what I created." Nemsi grinned and left the room, he returned a couple of minutes later with a large white bag. My heart fluttered and I leapt up, I simply love getting new custom designed outfits! Nemsi un-zipped the bag and I saw the most beautiful chariot outfit in the world. It was as grey toga, not like the ones old men would wear in the ancient times but the gorgeous female versions. There was a big, gold brooch across the left shoulder that would hold up all the material, and it had a small print of a rainbow on it. I reached out to touch the imprint, a big smile spread across my face.

"Iris is the rainbow goddess, right?" I nodded. Nemsi handed me my outfit and I instantly put it on. It shaped my body beautifully; even with the thick material it showed all my perfect curves. Nemsi sat me back down on the sofa.

"Unfortunately you'll have to hold a chisel and hammer; after all, your District is masonry. But don't worry; I'll make sure you get to wear your gold bangles." My stylist stood up and called for my prep team, three flouncy people skipped into the room, armed with make-up, curling tongs and heaps of gold accessories. I was in heaven for the second time. I love make-up!

I stepped up onto the un-steady chariot beside Morpheus. I could tell the women of Panem will all be in love with him after this outfit is shown. He was wearing a grey toga like mine, except his was a lot lower cut and it showed of quite a lot of his toned, tanned chest. Lucky Morpheus had been given a spray tan so his skin was smooth and perfect, shining with an exotic glow. His prep team had chopped and styled his hair into soft black curls, and even though he had a golden headband in his hair, he couldn't look more masculine. He smiled down at me,

"You look pretty,"

"Thank-you," I smiled. My hair had been curled into soft ringlets that bobbed beside my shoulders; half of it was pinned up into a loose bun, the other half were left free. I had at least 5 thick gold bangles on each arm, my face was tanned and my brown eyes framed with thick black eyeliner. I looked over my shoulder, wondering what the other tributes looked like. None looked all that beautiful unlike me and Morpheus, they all looked scared. I looked forward and leaned out the chariot, trying to get a look at the District 1 pair. They were wearing tight silver jumpsuits and their skin was painted with silver gems, ugh, how tacky. Me and Morpheus defiantly looked the best! The District 1 chariot rolled forward towards the cheering crowds, my stomach made little flips of excitement. I held up my hammer and chisel, which had been painted gold, and waited for our chariot to move. The capitol crowds cheered as we rode past, clapping. I smiled and blew an old man a kiss, he blushed, what is it with capitol men and blushing? Morpheus laughed beside me, jumping up and down in the chariot which made it rock back and forth in a sickening way almost like a boat on water.

"Stop it," I hissed, smiling and waving. Morpheus started rocking the chariot more; I laughed and brought my foot down hard on his own bare foot. He yelped and pushed me away, but luckily I was holding the sides of the chariot so I didn't fall off. The crowd's attention wasn't on us anymore so hopefully no one saw my little stumble. That would have been embarrassing! I continued to wave and smile as our chariot stopped just below president Snows podium. A gasp rang out around the clearing; I turned around and saw the District 4 chariot had just arrived. The boy was small and looked far too young to actually be competing, the girl was the one I had spotted from the reaping, Celina.

"Wow, she's so pretty." The crowd swooned, anger bubbled inside me. How could they say she's pretty when a goddess was here? I'm the pretty one in this game, not some stupid fish monger! The girl looked around, waving nervously. She caught my eye and I gave her my best I-am-going-to-kill-you-when-we-get-in-the-arena stare, she looked away quickly, dropping her hand and letting her sea blue locks fall across her face. The crowd gave a loud awws; I gripped my hammer and launched it towards her chariot. It scattered on the ground a few metres short, the crowd fell silent. I smiled, and waved, flicking my hair and batting my eye lashes. The crowd clapping lightly and the District 5 chariot arrived. Celina's chariot rolled to a stop, I smiled, staring at her, she looked away.

"Relax, Iris." Morpheus smiled "she's not as pretty as you are."

"Your right, I am way more beautiful than her! The capitol crowds must be blind to say she's pretty. She has blue hair for god's sake!" Morpheus laughed,

"I think its hair dye Iris, but yeah your right, the capitol people are blind." The pair of tributes from District 1 giggled beside me, I turned around, glaring at them.

"And what do you think you're laughing at?" I snapped the girl tribute looked away from me, her cheeks flaming.

"How paranoid you are, you are way prettier than that District 4 girl." I smiled, flicking my hair and pursing my lips. The boy tribute grinned, and blew me a kiss. What a suck up. The next few chariots arrived in a large semi-circle and president Snow stepped forward to speak, I can't say I was listening, I was more aware of the District 1 boy staring at-well, where he shouldn't have been staring. I'll punch him later for that move. The chariots jerked forward again and we were led back into the training centre. I jumped down from my chariot as soon as it stopped, Morpheus joined me.

"Hey, wait up!" The District 1 boy called, grabbing my arm, I jerked away from him because I hate being touched. "Don't go just yet. You two look tough; Diamond and I are really tough, training all our lives. How about we become allies, keep us all alive live and win this thing if we do."

"Sure whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. The District 1 tributes were not going to win this game, me or Morpheus would. The District 4 girl walked quickly past us towards the elevator, her head down so her hair covered her face. I smiled, hitched up my dress and walked after her, Morpheus, Diamond and the District 1 boy followed. Celina tried to close the elevator doors but we already walked in, cornering her.

"Oh Celina, your soooo pretty," I said, touching her blue hair. The District 4 girl flinched and moved to the very back of the elevator.

"You're so toned Celina, look at your arms." The girl called Diamond giggled, jabbing Celina's arms. I smiled and stood beside Celina.

"Why are you being so horrible, I haven't done anything wrong?" Celina muttered, I gasped in fake surprise.

"Oh I'm not being horrible, I said you dry, greasy hair was nice." Celina clenched her fists and stared at the elevator door.

"Are you going to hit me fish girl. Do it, I dare you." Morpheus smirked,

"She won't lay a finger on you because she knows you'll break her neck." The elevator doors flew open and Celina barged past me, running down the corridor.

"I'll see you tomorrow pretty girl!" I screamed, Diamond and the District 1 boy ran down the corridor after her and just as the elevator doors closed I heard a pained, high pitched scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Celina 4

My prep team had worked miracles. My skin was flawless and smooth, but I was tingling all over from the wax strips that had been torn from my flesh. The dark circles had been erased, and any sign of redness on my face was covered over with make-up. I looked like me, but stunning. Kitty had dabbed shimmering azure glitter on my eyes, and lined them with really dark blue, making them look ethereal and goddess-like, whereas my lips were exactly the colour of coral. I found myself hugging the bizarre woman, coming back covered in tiny scratches from the jewels, which seemed to change colour depending on her mood.

"Oh, Darling, you look GORGEOUS!" Ferrero screamed as he entered the room, sending the snakes into a frenzy. "Now, let's get you in your dress!" He ushered the prep team out of the room, and brought in a black bag, with a simple zip down the middle. The bag confused me, making me expect a boring, plain dress, when inside it was fabulous!

Blue strips of silk layered over each other, mimicking fish scales fitted tightly over my body, flaring out just under my knees, where a shimmering net, complete with silver shells, rippled to the floor. IT gave me the impression that the strange, beautiful girl was a Mermaid, caught in a net by an absent-minded fisherman.

"Close your eyes Darling, I'm going to fix your hair." As I closed my eyes, I could feel gentle tugging as my long hair was tucked under some sort of cap. Hmm, what is he doing? My hair is my best asset, in my opinion anyway. A wave of coolness tickled my neck, and seemed to be flowing like waves down to my shoulders. I opened my eyes in surprise as my nose picked up the familiar saltiness of the sea. In the mirror, a strange creature peered back at me. A mermaid, with glowing skin and huge eyes, and with hair just like the sea! Bright blue, with miniature waves that crashed down to her shoulders, where they lost momentum, and disappeared with a final flick. I tentatively moved my hand up, and was surprised to feel my hair wasn't wet at all, it felt more like velvet, rippling under my touch.

"Oh my goodness, Ferrero, I love it!" I threw myself at my stylist, almost tripping over my long dress. As I collapsed into his arms, he embraced me for a second, and then got on with the finishing touches. Tall shoes, encrusted with pearls with golden fish hooks for heels, added at least 3 inches to my small frame. A bracelet of carefully mismatched coral was put on my wrist. A beautiful necklace of seaweed, similar to the one that I wore at the reaping, which upon closer inspection, was covered in tiny emeralds, was draped around my neck, entwined with pearls. And to finish it off, a wreath of creamy shells, fading to dark pink in the middle, was carefully placed on my waving hair.

"I'm ready." I whispered, afraid to move, and damage the careful work of my stylist. I walked on careful feet until I reached my chariot. Ferrero helped me to climb up next to Martin. He looked very uncomfortable. The costume was obviously designed for the usual, muscle clad volunteers that District 4 produced. Martin's skin had been sprayed gold, and he was dressed in only a sapphire cloth, showing most of his chest. He was holding a trident, like mine, but mine was much more decorative than his simple silver one. Mine was edged with gold, and had strings of pearls entwined around it. We both had the same hair, except his was much shorter, and he had a silver crown that looked far too big for his head.

I let out a small gasp when the rocky chariot started moving; I was looking at the District 2 girl. I think she's called Iris, she is really beautiful, and looked like a goddess, and I was thinking about approaching her in the training room. I was not prepared for the reaction of the crowd; it was as if they erupted when our chariot came into view. Huge waves of applause rained down on us, and I nervously raised my hand, even though Martin looked paralysed with fear. He looked nervous, but as I knew it was an act, I didn't try to console him.

I looked around and caught Iris's eye. She shot daggers in my direction and extinguished my hopes for an alliance with her. I didn't realise I had dropped my arm, and I tried to hide behind my flowing hair, prompting a huge 'Aaw' from the crowd. Our chariot shuddered to a stop and President Snow stood up and started delivering his speech.

_Whoosh_

A golden hammer spun through the air, causing Martin to clutch at the shiny material of my dress. I swear he put his hands a bit too close to my chest on purpose… The hammer clanged down on the stone pathway a few metres in front of our chariot, startling the horses, causing the pearls in their manes to clatter onto the floor. I peeled Martin off me, whispering 'I'm going to kill you!' in a tender way, too quiet for the crowd to hear. I tried to concentrate on the President's speech, but I couldn't help thinking about Iris. What had I done? I was trying to form an alliance with her, and she was throwing heavy objects at me before the games had even begun!

I stepped down from my Chariot, and ran away without waiting for Finnick or Den to come and collect us, as we had been told to do. I skittered on my skyscraper heels to the elevator, like the one on the justice building, except this one was cold, and grey.

I spied the District one and two tributes bearing down on me, and I willed the doors to close quicker. Oh no, they're here, and the smiles on their faces are not friendly.

"Oh Celina, you're soooo pretty!" Iris grinning, grabbing the wig Ferrero had worked so hard on. I tried to withdraw, but I was already backed into the corner.

"You're so toned Celina, look at your arms." The district 1 girl, Diamond I think, moved forward and jabbed me viciously in my arms, subtly twisting the flesh painfully. God, I hate them, and all thoughts of an alliance vanished from my mind. I was sure that I would be the first person the careers would hunt down. Iris slinked next to me, smiling cruelly. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Why are you being so horrible to me, I haven't done anything wrong?" I blurted out, losing confidence and ending the statement as a question, instead of a statement, as if I needed reassurance that I hadn't done anything.

"Oh I'm not being horrible; I said your dry greasy hair was nice." A cruel grin contorted her pretty face and I involuntarily clenched my fists. Iris's eyes flickered towards the tiny movement, and I knew she had found something else to use against me.

"Are you going to hit me fish girl? Do it, I dare you." She almost whispered those last words in my ear, pressing me further into the cold walls of the doors. Iris's brother Morpheus laughed, and barked out a statement.

"She won't lay a finger on you because she knows you'll break her neck." I sensed the elevator stopping and pushed forward to run out of the doors, just after I realised this was the District one tribute's floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow pretty girl!" Iris half screamed-half laughed after me, and I could hear the thud-thud of running feet chasing me down the corridor.

A huge lump of muscle thudded into me, and I screamed for help I was never going to get just as Iris and Morpheus disappeared behind the cold, silver doors.

"Did you know diamonds are the hardest material in the world? And I'm going to prove that to you with the help of my mate Rolex." Diamond gestured to Rolex, (ugh how tacky) who was still pinning me down, and had pulled the wig off my head, causing my hair to tumble out of the tight fitting cap. Diamond stood over my face and spat on my forehead, pinning my throat down between the heel and toe of her ridiculous thigh high silver jewelled boots.

The weight on my chest eased up, and I knew Rolex had stood up, and I was sure when a barrage of punches drove into my stomach, working their way up to my chest, and I could feel his fists driving the air out of my lungs, well, the air that was left. I had been screaming constantly, even though I knew the District mentors or escort aren't here. I could feel the punches receding. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Diamond whispering to Rolex, telling him to stop, and pulling him towards their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Iris

I must have spent about an hour getting ready for training, first I had to find the perfect outfit then I had to put my makeup on and then I had to do my hair and it takes a while to get the perfect bun. So of course I was going to be the last to arrive in the training room. The District 1 boy wolf whistled as I stood by him and he touched my neck, I punched him in the gut.

"Watch it," I said with a giggle. Morpheus rolled his eyes at me,

"You're late."

"Ne-ver…" I said, flicking my hair without realising I had pinned it up…Opps.

"Well seeing as you've all arrived you can train but you can't train on each other and don't over exert yourself, we wouldn't want any of you to have an injury." A training lady said I ran away from the circle of people to the swords before anyone else could move.

"Someone's excited to get started," The man in charge said with a smile, I pulled a sword from the stand and went to train beside Morpheus who was stabbing a dummy with a spear. The District 1 pair joined us and for an hour we trained in silence, hacking, chopping and slicing the dummies apart.

"So Iris, why don't you come to the District 1 dinning cart for lunch, we can go to my room for afters." The District 1 boy whispered down my neck. I laughed, placing my sword on his throat.

"Don't make me kill you…" he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture,

"Let's not be hasty."

"Oh you'd like that," I giggled

"You know it Iris,"

"Rolex quit your flirting." Diamond snapped, Rolex smiled and started firing arrows at the wall. Morpheus stood beside me, raising his spear and pretending to stab Rolex in the back.

"What a sleaze bag," he muttered

"How do you think I feel?" Diamond smiled sweetly at me and started tying a complicated knot that would be used as a brilliant trap,

"We caught up with Celina last night," She said, I raised an eyebrow instantly interested. "Let's just say she won't forget me and Rolex in a hurry." I smiled and threw my sword at a dart board hitting the centre. I decided I'd had enough training and I wandered around the training centre looking at my prey. District 3 were both weedy and small, the District 4 boy, whose name I'd discovered was Martin, kept missing targets and tripping over his own feet, Celina was strong and skilled with a morning star, a really pathetic weapon if you ask me. District 5 would probably die from a poisonous plant by the looks of the girl who kept reaching for scarlet red berries, the District 6 boy was quite big and he was skilled with an axe but I noticed he had no balance. Both tributes from District 7 were going to die as soon as the arena started, the girl couldn't even swing a mace and the boy was actually crying! District 8, weak, District 9, lame, District 10, limp, District 11, powerless and District 12, don't get me started on them! Why don't they just blow up that tiny District and save themselves the trouble of feeding Panem's most ridiculous District? I made my way back to our small alliance, surprised to see the District 6 boy standing next to Morpheus,

"Oh hey Iris, meet Michael, I was thinking he could join our alliance." Rolex said,

"Oh did you really, well I don't want him to join our alliance and you should have asked me first seeing as this is my alliance!" Rolex blinked in shock,

"I-I'm sorry Iris, I just thought-"

"I don't care what you thought; you have to have my permission to do stuff that involves all of us!"

"Calm down sis, you're totally over reacting." Morpheus sighed, wiping his spear tip on his t-shirt. I walked up to him and punched him right across the face, people behind me gasped in shock.

"What the hell was that for you little bitch?" Morpheus shouted, pushing me. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance, kicking my brother right in the gut. He doubled over,

"You're insane,"

"Do you want me to punch you again?" I know I shouldn't use my brother as a punching bag but it really helps relieve anger and I had everyone's attention now.

"Don't tell me I'm over reacting, you have to ask me stuff first, do you all understand?" I asked looking at Diamond and Rolex, they both nodded. I smiled,

"Marvellous, now get back to your training." Rolex picked up his bow and Diamond started firing knifes at a target. Morpheus gave me one long hard stare and picked up his spear. I turned to stare at the District 6 boy, Michael, he did look tough and I'd seen what he could do with an axe, besides he was the only one who didn't look scared of me. Kid had guts.

"And you…can join our alliance, welcome." Morpheus threw his spear on the floor in frustration.

"What the hell Iris, you just punched me and now your letting him join? You're a total sociopath!" I ignored his sly comment; I'll get him back for that later.

"Well it's nice to know I have the permission of Princess Iris to join your alliance." Michael sneered,

"I'm not princess Iris, I'm goddess Iris, get it right transport boy." Michael laughed, a deep hearty laugh, and started swinging his axe around. I walked away from the group to a knot station; you never know when you might need knots. I picked up a thick piece of rope and started tying, the District 7 boy sat next to me, getting his thin fingers tangled in the rope.

"Can't you swing axes?" I asked suddenly, staring at the boy. He shook his head, his brown eyes cold as ice.

"I'm not strong enough, and I can't even tie rope." He threw his knot across the room, "I nearly ate poisonous berries, I got my foot tangled when I was climbing the rope and got a burn down my arm that is going to blister and I don't have the faintest idea how to cure it!" I blinked, surprised at the boys rant.

"O-Kay…I was just giving you a suggestion, names Iris."

"I know, everyone knows who you are, little trouble causer my teams calling you." I clenched my fist "- apparently my escort is betting a lot of money on you winning, I don't know who would bother betting against her, it's obvious you're going to win. I mean why wouldn't you? You strong, full of attitude, pretty, good leading personality. The others might just as well lie down and let you kill them, it'd be over quicker." I giggled; this boy obviously knew talent when he saw it.

"You might not die straight away if you join our alliance, I'll give you permission." The boy shook his head,

"I'll probably bring a pack of mutts on you, best to leave me to die in a ditch-if I make it that far." I sighed, this boy was actually quite sweet, but god he was dumb! If he joined me he'd defiantly make it to final 6.

"Whatever then, it's your funeral..." I muttered, the boy nodded sorrowfully

"It will be, and all I want is to go home." I rolled my eyes

"Spare me the sob story." I put my rope back on the mat and walked out of the training centre, bored to death of looking at tributes and training when I really don't need to.


	10. Chapter 10

Celina 5

I rode the lift up to the fourth floor, trying to straighten the wig, and smooth the creases out of my dress. I took off my shoes and carried them, as the heels had broken when Rolex smashed into me. I stepped out of the lift, and snuck into my room, past the main room where I could hear Den, Finnick and Mags laughing and trying to engage Martin.

I reached my room, taking care to lock the door firmly. I found a laminated card explaining the shower controls, and had a salt water shower. The tang of salt in my eyes somehow soothed me, and I walked back to my bed, and fell asleep in a towel, wet hair flayed across the pillow.

"Celina! Come on!" Den was rapping at my door, and rattling the handle, "We're going to be late!" Bright rays of sun beamed through the windows, and for a moment, I just basked in their warmth.

Ignoring the shouts of Den, I slowly dressed in tight blue jeans, and a pretty low-necked dark blue t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, I decided to change to a draped pink top, which concealed last night's bruises better. It was loose as well, so it didn't brush against the bruises on my stomach as much.

I ran a comb through my hair, and ate breakfast in my room, by simply saying the number of the food I wanted from the menu into a mouthpiece. Minutes later, I was tucking into smoked fish, and a steaming cup of frothed chocolate. This was a luxury in our district, but father sometimes got some when his fishing haul had been very successful.

I opened the door, and ignoring everyone except a quiet 'hello' to Finnick, I swept straight into the elevator, and prayed it would pick up no-one else. Thankfully, the elevator whooshed straight down to the training room without stopping once.

I nervously walked into the training room, and let out a sigh of relief when I realised I was one of the first ones there.

Atala started her speech exactly on time, even though half the tributes weren't here yet. More trickled in, but Diamond, Rolex, Morpheus and Iris still didn't arrive. I tried to look like I was listening, but I was trying to work out my strategy. I think it would help my strategy if I went around the survival stations, I already knew how to use weapons, father made sure that I was well prepared if my name was ever pulled out of the reaping ball.

Atala ended her speech just as the district 1 and 2 tributes sauntered in, Iris looking confident, whereas the others just looked a bit awkward. I caught Rolex's eye, then looked away quickly, scuttling away towards the basic survival station. I knew how to make fires and tie knots, but that wasn't going to help my strategy. I spent half an hour trying to make a fire with a firestarter, feigning exasperation when the fire burned out, or smoked like crazy, with only a small spark. I eventually rustled up a halfway decent fire out of sticks and dried leaves. I looked up to Blaze, an appropriate name for a woman who spent most of her time teaching kids how to start fires, seeking approval, when a collective gasp went around the training room. Iris had punched her brother in the face, and they were now engaged in some sort of argument. Iris kicked Morpheus in the gut, causing him to bend over double in pain. She ended the fight with a cutting statement, which must have proved her point more, and everyone slowly went back to their own stations. Blazes dramatic face hardened, and she looked at me in sympathy. She knew I would never last against _that._ I walked up to her, wanting to reassure her.

I embraced the tiny woman, whispering 'I'm tougher than I look you know' in her ears, tattooed with tiny flames. She nodded, and told me to go to a fighting station, and at least put myself up there as a fighter, even an unremarkable one. She told me the careers always started hunting the weaklings first, but I already knew that even if I was the best fighter out there, I was going to die first. I smiled guiltily, and walked over to a station filled with wicked-looking maces, and morning stars.

I picked one up with both hands, making sure to look like it was difficult, even though it seemed quite light. I took a feeble swing at a dummy, barely scratching the silver surface. I swung it again and again, but never receiving the spurt of fake blood I had seen the others get. I threw it down in pretend fury, and flounced to the camouflage section. I tried hard in this one, dabbing colours onto a rucksack to make it look like a boulder. I refused to paint my arm, reinforcing the weak, girly persona I had equipped. The instructor looked very pleased with my work, but his face quickly fell when I used some red berry juice to dye my lips ruby red, and dabbed some sort of pink paste on my eyelids and cheeks. I even used the charcoal sticks to line my eyes.

"Thank you so much." I gushed to the camouflage instructor, and went back to the familiar orange quiff of blaze. Even her hair looked like fire!

"Hi!" I chirped, but my greeting fell flat as I realised she was shaking her head. I decided to confide in her. I told her about what happened in the lift, but left out the bit where Diamond and Rolex beat me up in the corridor. Blaze was sure to report them and that would make them hate me even more.

"Oh," she sighed, "I'm so sorry, I understand no amount of fighting could help you." Her voice broke on the last words, and she looked away with tears in her eyes. "I would say your best bet would be to form an alliance. Try James; from District 7, I like him. He got invited into the careers, but he turned them down. Just the look on Iris's face was enough to turn milk sour." She managed a small smile, and pointed out a handsome 15 year old with dark hair and eyes, with very defined muscles.

I walked over, trying to seem nervous, but tough.

"Hey. I heard you turned down the careers!" I acted like that was the bravest thing in the world, which it probably was. Careers weren't the type to forgive and forget.

"Yeah, I guess." He was swinging a huge axe around, and suddenly launched it at a silver dummy, getting rewarded by a burst of fake blood.

"Wow!" I looked at him in genuine amazement, "Can you teach me how to do that? Please?" I fluttered my eyelashes, and flicked my hair behind my shoulders.

"Sure thing." He smiled at me, and his eyes seemed to drop that wary look I had noticed before. "Try this one." He handed me the smallest axe and it was feather light, so I couldn't get away with pretending I couldn't lift it.

I tossed it from hand to hand, and threw it at the dummy for half an hour before it stuck, and I got a rewarding splatter of red liquid.

"Hey, umm," James started awkwardly, "I don't really want an alliance, but, you seem really nice. Sorry." He shrugged and walked away.

I stormed back to Blaze, fuming.

"He made me throw axes for half an hour, then told me he didn't want an alliance!"

"Hey chick," Blaze soothed, "Don't worry."

I spent the remaining time starting fires with her, waiting until they would let us out.


	11. Chapter 11

Iris

I sat on the plush velvet couches of the District 2 lounge, waiting for our training scores. I can't say I was all that excited because I knew I did well. I showed the game makers my skills with a sword, slashing, stabbing and cutting in the most precise movements, I could tell they were impressed. Morpheus sat beside me, a large bowl of cheese and onion crisps balanced on his lap. Ugh, there's nothing I hate more than cheese and onion crisps, they stink! Morpheus was still in a mood with me for punching him even though it happened three whole days ago, jeez, that guy could hold grudges better than anyone else I know.

"I want you two to get up early tomorrow; we have a long day of prepping for the interviews. Oh Iris, I can't wait for you to see your dress, I know you'll simply love it!" Nemsi exclaimed I smiled sweetly and looked at the TV screen which had just played the capitols seal. The bright orange hair and eyebrows that was Caesar Flickerman sat underneath a large screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a moment we have all been looking forward to, our tributes training scores!" The screen above Caesar flickered to life and Rolex's face was shown, underneath was a score of 10.

"I bet my bowl of crisps Diamond got a 10," Morpheus said, Diamonds pretty face came on the screen with a good score of 10.

"Told you so," Morpheus chirped. The screen changed and showed a picture of Morpheus, his black hair looked sleek on his tanned face, a perfect screen shot. A big fat 12 was showed under his picture.

"Get in! I got a 12, I am the greatest!" Morpheus shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Electra clapped and congratulated him. I slipped of the sofa and sat under the TV, waiting for my score. My screen shot was behind beautiful, it showed a picture of me from the reaping, when my hair was in soft waves and my eyes were lined in gold. A true goddess! The score of 11 came under my picture, my stomach dropped.

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. "There has to be some mistake, I got a 12, I am so much better than Morpheus."

"Face it Iris, you're not as good as me." In snatched Morpheus bowl of crisps and tipped them onto his head. I swung the metal bowl and smacked my brother on the side of the head, repetitively.

"I AM BTTER THAN YOU, YOU CHEATED!" Morpheus kicked me away and I hit my back on the TV causing it to fall of the stand and the screen to shatter.

"That's going to cost so much to repair, quit it now both of you!" Electra hissed, I ignored her and punched Morpheus, who tried to do his best wrestling move on me. We ended up on the floor in a ball of kicking, punching and scratching until Marcus and Ophelia broke us apart.

"I HATE YOU. YOU'RE A STUPID LITTLE CHEATER!" I screamed,

"YOU'RE A PHYSCOPATHIC BITCH IRIS, YOU HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS!"

"IN THE ARENA IF YOU FEEL SOMEONE STABBING YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, IT'S ME. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shouted Marcus dragged Morpheus away to the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind him.

"There was no need for that!" Electra scolded, I pushed Ophelia of me and ran out of the lounge, slamming my bedroom door shut.

The next morning my arms were stinging and felt really sore, Morpheus has a really good punch. I showered and dressed in a gown, not bothering to do my hair or make-up. Nemsi and Ophelia were waiting for me in the dining hall. I picked up a bread roll and went off with Nemsi for styling.

"Iris, wait here. I'm going to get your dress." Nemsi said, leaving me alone with my prep team. A woman with pink hair painted rainbows on my long, lethal curved nails. I gave her a small smile and took another bit of the pancake I had grabbed from the dining table. Nemsi walked back into the room, a large white bag in his hand. I leapt from my chair, knocking the pink lady, and her nail polish, away.

"Let me see, let me see!" I squealed, Nemsi grinned and un-zipped the garment bag. I gasped; the gown was plain blue and had a bright strip of rainbow material crossing the shoulder. Along the bottom was thick white lace that looked almost like clouds.

"What do you think?" Nemsi asked,

"I think you want me to blend right into the back ground!" I snapped Nemsi's eyes widened in shock, he had expected me to love it. I walked across the room and grabbed a piece of plain paper and an eye liner pencil; I sat down and started drawing a new dress.

"I want it to be plain white with small gold details across my waist; it needs to shape my hips and breasts perfectly." I shaped huge wings on either side and wrote in big letters 'multi-coloured' "Iris is my name and she was a messenger goddess so I want big, beautiful feathered wings- oh and I'll need a halo." I shoved the piece of paper at Nemsi.

"Iris, I've made your dress and it took me a long time, I can't just make you another one." He sighed, he looked heart broken.

"Well, if you don't make me this dress I'll go to the interview naked and you know I have no problems with that." I gave Nemsi a sly smile. My stylist gritted his teeth and stormed out the room, a few minutes later I heard the sound of material being cut. I grinned and sat back down on the styling chair,

"You were doing my nails?" I said to the pink lady, she quickly picked up the nail polish and started painting the remainder of my nails.

I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently, we had about 5 minutes until we went on stage and my dress wasn't ready yet! My hair had been curled into soft ringlets that bobbed on my shoulders; I had gold bangles up and down my arms and my face and skin shimmered with a body butter my prep team covered me in. I wore a thin silk robe that I could easily take of if I didn't get my dress.

"Iris, please. Nemsi worked hard on that dress so you're going to have to wear it, I'm sure when you win you can wear your rainbow dress whenever you want."

"NO. I want to wear it NOW!" I hissed, glaring daggers at Electra. My escort gave me a dirty look and walked back into the styling room. Morpheus smiled at me from the elevator door way. He was wearing a black suit made of a shimmery material that made my head spin if I looked at it for too long. He had black eyeliner on his brown eyes and his skin had been covered in some form of foundation that made his skin smooth and white, he looked freaky yet handsome. Nemsi stormed out of the styling room with…my dress. Oh my gods, it was stunning. Exactly how I wanted it to look and the wings! Thick, feathered works of art in colours so vibrant I'd put the coloured birds called parrots to shame.

"Oh Nemsi, it's beautiful." I gasped, Nemsi gave me a small smile and handed me my dress which I instantly put on with a small protest from Morpheus.

"I'm glad you like it…" Nemsi said with a loud sigh, I looked up at him. His dark eyes were blood shot from concentrating for so long and his fingers had small cuts. He really does work hard for his creations. Nemsi produced something from his pocket, something light and ruminant gold. He placed it on top of my curls and secured it with some sort of invisible wire.

"Little rainbow goddess." He smiled, "now hurry up and get to the interview rooms or your going to be late!" I gave Nemsi a massive hug and raced into the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Celina 6

"Come on dears," Den seemed downbeat as he ushered Martin and I towards the television that dominated an entire wall of the main room, "I'm sure your scores won't be too bad?"

Ah, that explains it. He usually deals with careers, but our training time was embarrassing, learning the basic survival skills. I'm sure Martin was just acting, as I saw him launch a knife through the air, cutting straight through the rope holding up a dummy from across the training room. It happened so quickly I wasn't even sure it was him, but the flushed cheeks, and menacing glint in his eye gave it away, if anyone bothered to look at him. No-one even bothered to throw a glance in his direction, unsurprisingly; he was at least 20 metres away.

Den pushed us onto the fluffy sofa, which Martin immediately jumped off, choosing the thick rug on the floor instead. I loved the sofa, and stretched out on it. The softness and springiness reminded me of the rocking motion of the sea. There weren't even any baths here, only showers, but at least there was a saltwater option.

The screen flickered into life, and the capitol seal filled the room with light. A burst of music introduced Caesar Flickerman, his eyes and hair luminous orange this year. The smug face of Rolex lit up behind him, with a number 10 embossed underneath. Diamond got the same score.

"That's an average score for the careers," Finnick smiled at me, igniting the flaming blush that engulfed my face whenever he was near, "Don't worry." He turned back, and leaned forward, as the cruel face of Morpheus came up behind Caesar.

"12!" Caesar enthused, "That is amazing! Well done!" I looked around, and Finnicks lack of reassurance was the thing that worried me the most. His face was set in a grim line as Iris's face flashed up with the score of 11. I laughed as I imagined her reaction to getting a lower score than her brother.

All the faces in the room turned to me in confusion, as I giggled through the scores of District 3.

"Martin, it's you!" Den patted Martins head, prompting a death glare directed to Den.

Martin leaned forward so far, I was surprised he didn't topple over. His face flashed up, streaked with tears. When did they even take the pictures? They must take them from the footage from the reaping, when we are forced to look into the camera lens. A 2 flashed up, and even Caesar couldn't think of anything to say to turn it around. Instead he watched in silence as my face lit up the screen, with a 5 embossed underneath. I wasn't surprised, I swung a morning star around, which wasn't that bad, but then I pretended to catch my leg, and I fell to the floor crying the tears which had spent years getting me food when I had none.

I smiled to myself, and Den flounced out of the room, making me collapse into giggles again.

"What?" I half-spoke, half-laughed, "He's soo sensitive!"

"Maybe you should consider what it feels like to send kids to their death year after year, especially when they don't seem to care!" Finnick knocked over a vase in his rage, but it wasn't just directed to me, his gaze locked onto Martin's chocolate eyes. He stormed out, and I suddenly realised, it wasn't Finnick I craved, it was approval. Finnick was so nice to me, and I had spent most of my life with no approval from anyone. Then Finnick came along, with his hugs and laughter, making me feel special. Tomorrow, I was going to ask for Mags to mentor me, I couldn't face him after he blatantly showed he was angry with me.

I ran out of the room, crying instead of laughing now, into my bedroom, sitting under the hardest salt water shower, letting the familiar tang in my eyes soothe me, and I imagined I was sat under the secret waterfall with my father. I never went there after…

I fell into my bed, letting the abyss of sleep engulf me.

"Darling!" I opened my eyes to find my prep team standing over me, grinning inanely, "We're he-ere!" Really? I hadn't noticed. My prep team primped and pressed me into shape, waxing every inch of my body.

Candera clipped huge things onto my head, somehow arranging them so they felt as light as a feather. I opened my eyes, which had been painted by Kitty to look exactly like a beach. Golden powder shimmered near my eyelashes, blended into a deep azure, which then faded up to my eyebrows in a turquoise haze. Mando had stuck millions of tiny coral coloured shells all over my body, and they glowed like diamonds in the light. I could tell by the way he looked at Kitty, she had inspired this beautiful, bizarre idea. Somehow, I think Kitty inspired all of his looks.

"Well done!" Ferrero swept into the room, throwing his velvet cloak over the mirror. He skilfully ushered my prep team out with one arm, whilst juggling shoes, accessories, and a long dress bag. He set me down on the bed, embracing and air kissing me. The shoes went on my feet, but I took them off, I had to walk up to Caesar, and I would be in enough danger of falling over, without wearing ridiculous shoes. Ferrero noticed this action, but didn't act on it; he sensed what I was thinking. He unzipped the bag, and I was met with another of his beautiful creations. I put it on, and ran my hands over the silky bodice.

Golden material hugged my body, up to my waist, where blue silk swept across my body, and fell to the floor, where it seamlessly morphed into white net, mimicking the surf. A row of shells crept up my shoulder, and seaweed soaked in seawater came up to the same shoulder, but from the opposite side of the dress.

"Thank you." I whispered to Ferrero, gesturing to the seaweed. He gave a small nod, and hugged me tightly.

"Just remember," He spoke, adding a couple of Seaweed shaped bracelets, covered in glittering emeralds, and strings of shells, made out of cool marble, to my arms and ankles, "Stick to your strategy. The top of the dress is made out of satin, and the bottom, silk. It is blended into tulle, with tiny diamonds to make it sparkle." He grinned at my shocked expression. How many people knew about my strategy?

Ferrero pushed me towards the elevator, where Martin was waiting, looking uncomfortable in a dark blue suit, with the palest blue shirt. The sleeves were obviously too long for him, and his hair kept flopping into his eyes. I think his stylist knew about his strategy too.


	13. Chapter 13

Iris

I sat down in a comfortable chair next to the interview stage. An over excited Caesar bounced onto the stage, is orange curls bobbing wildly on his head.

"Welcome citizens of Panem to the 67th annual hunger games interviews!" The crowd cheered behind me, my stomach gave a small flip in excitement.

"Without further delay let us talk to our first tribute, all the way from District 1 its Diamond." Diamond stood up from her chair and walked into the stage, wearing a silver dress scattered with diamond sized jewels that reflected the stages artificial lights. I looked so much better. I stroked the soft feathers on my beautiful wings; I was going to cause quite a stir. Diamonds interview finished quickly and she was replaced by Rolex who chatted easily with Caesar.

"You're a handsome lad, got any girls chasing you yet?" Caesar asked, Rolex laughed

"Maybe Caesar or perhaps it's me doing the chasing?" The crowd ooohed and begged to know who he liked, he gave me an obvious wink. Creep, he was just playing up to the cameras. Morpheus clenched his fists beside me,

"I hate that guy, he was kissing the face of an Avox yesterday." I rolled my eyes,

"It's obvious he's like that Morphy, he's from District 1." The buzzer went off and Rolex walked of stage, I stood up, brushed the creases from my tight white dress and walked onto the stage. Silence greeted me as I lowered myself into the plush red chair. Caesar gasped as he took in my outfit, huge rainbow coloured wings, a dress that clung to all of my body, beautifully painted face, hair only an angel (or my prep team) could achieve.

"Oh my goodness, we are in the presence of a goddess." Caesar exclaimed, he bent down and kissed my hand. The crowd cheered, some standing to show how much they loved me. I gave a sweet girl giggle and waved at them.

"Tell me the inspiration for this master piece?"

"Well, my name is Iris and Iris is the Greek rainbow god so I chose to be the rainbow goddess." Caesar smiled,

"You really do look like a goddess. Now, we have already seen your quite lethal, an 11! Wow, but when everyone wants to know is why your own brother shouted at you when you volunteered?" I smiled and looked at Morpheus who was glaring dangers at me,

"Me and my darling bother Morphy-" I put an emphasis on my brother's pet name that made him glare even fiercer at me. "-made a deal that if my name wasn't read out he was going to volunteer. But I want to be a victor and I deserve to be a victor so I volunteered and broke my promise."

"But wasn't that a stupid thing to do; now only one of you can come home."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I snapped Caesar shook his head, his eyes flashing with regret.

"No, I wasn't saying that-"

"Good, you'd better not call me stupid, you said so yourself-I'm lethal." I smiled and gave a sweet girl giggle but the message was clear, don't mess with me. Caesar quickly changed the topic and we started an easy conversation about rich food and jewellery. Eventually the buzzer went off, Caesar gave a loud sigh.

"Ladies and gentlemen I could talk fashion forever with this rainbow goddess, but unfortunately her time is up. Iris, a lethal yet stunning tribute," I smiled and gave Caesar a kiss on both cheeks that made the capitol cheer even louder and then I took my seat beside Rolex and Morpheus. My brother stood up and walked onto the stage in a few bounds.

"Morpheus, the best scoring tribute in a while," Caesar greeted Morpheus like they were lifelong friends. Morpheus grinned at the capitol audience and I swear a woman fainted in the fourth row.

"Now, there has been a lot of heated betting going on in the capitol, you and your sister have been neck and neck for a while now but currently your 3 bets ahead of her. How does that feel?" My cheeks flamed and I balled my fists up against the arm of my chair, Morpheus looked right at me a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Wonderful for the time being, but when I get out of here I think iris is going to attack me again like she did when I got a better training score than her." The audience gasped,

"Your sister beats you up?" Caesar asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah, she beats me up all the time. In fact, she's attacked me twice while we've been in the capitol and she threatened to kill me. But deep down, I know she loves me and I love my sister. We can easy win this if we don't kill each other." My eyes started to water with emotion, my brother had never said he loved me. The camera zoomed onto me and I grinned, giving Morpheus a loving wink. Morpheus laughed and the audience joined in.

"While we're on the topic of my sister…" Morpheus said, Caesar gestured with his hands to speak. Morpheus stood up and looked directly at Rolex. "Stay away from Iris, if you dare touch her without her asking you to I will break your neck and drain the blood from your body to water the plants!" The audience we're stunned into silence. Rolex rose from his chair and gave me a peck on the cheek. I punched him right across the face and he fell over, landing heavily on his back. Morpheus burst out laughing and the audience joined in. Morpheus's laugh was contagious. My brother sat down and Caesar finished his interview. All the while Rolex glared at me and pressed ice he had been given from his escort on his cheek which had already swelled into a nasty red lump. I didn't really pay any attention to the District 3 interviews because they basically blended into the chair they were that dull, but I didn't listen to Celina's. She was vain shallow and girly, she mostly talked about how pretty her stupid pathetic dress was. But what annoyed me more was the fact she gave me slight digs in her speech. I smiled all the way through it, but my eyes gave my emotions away. I was going to kill her, the camera zoomed onto me and both me and Morpheus at the exact same time smiled, he cracked his knuckles in a threatening matter, I flicked my hair over my shoulder and punched the palm of my hand with my fists. Celina gave a loud laugh but she seemed slightly nervous. Yeah that might be because she was dead tomorrow; I was going to do so much worse to her than Morpheus had threatened. And I couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Celina 7

The elevator moved upwards quickly, but neither Martin nor I made any effort to talk. The only sound was the swish of the air rushing past the tiny gaps round the sides of the elevator. Martin had set his face in the grim determination that could melt away whenever anyone was in the room. Just as the doors opened, he started to cry, and clutched at me again, putting his hands where he shouldn't…again.

I peeled him off, but took his hand and put one arm around his shoulder soothingly and led him towards the chairs, and sat him down, kneeling down, and whispering death threats too soft for the cameras to pick up in a sympathetic manner. I stood up, smiled and ruffled his hair, sitting down in my own velvet seat. Hmmph, it wasn't as comfy as it looked.

Diamonds interview was nothing special. Usual girl-from-district-1, pretty, innocent and girly, with subtle hints of 'I'm going to kill you' thrown in for effect. Her dress was quite pretty, but it had nothing on mine. It was a long ballgown that skimmed her curves and showed off her 'best assets', while hiding her slightly stumpy, thick legs. It was shimmering silver covered in diamonds (what a surprise!) and reflected the bright lights making her look like she was glowing. Her soft blonde hair had been teased so that it floated around her head in a fluffy cloud. Mine was in the same style, but brushed the floor when I walked. Somehow Candera had made it look natural, and I treated it like my own hair, even though I had spent 15 years with a completely different style! I had been doused in smart dye again, and spent hours sitting still while my prep team worked through thousands of shades that all looked the same to me.

Rolex got called up by a very orange looking Caesar, and started his interview in a charming, slightly sleazy way. He kept making suggestive comments about Iris, even though she looked angry and uncomfortable with them. He he. I could see Iris and Morpheus whispering angrily, and Morpheus clenched his fists, glaring at Rolex.

The buzzer went off and Iris sauntered over to Caesar, obviously enjoying the reaction of the crowd at her tacky outfit. Huge wings, covered in rainbow feathers, and a skin tight white dress. It looked like it was rushed, and knowing Iris, she probably made her stylist make a new outfit tonight because she didn't like the one he prepared. No, no-one could be THAT superficial, and anyway, the stylists were the best of the best, anything produced would be top class. Maybe it was her stylist's first year?

Caesar gasped and they talked about rainbow goddesses' for ages, and Iris basically threatened Caesar halfway through there interview. She had even managed to shake Caesar, who had to deal with murderous psychopaths, crying wimps, and dull-as-bricks tributes every year, but still make them look charming. Tension crackled in the air, but Caesar just pushed a damp orange curl back, and started a conversation about fashion. Wow! She made him sweat through the huge quantities of hairspray that everyone has to go under, that takes hours to wash out, I had to give it to her, she was a real piece of work!

The buzzer went off, and Iris bouncily kissed him on both cheeks, making him look nervous, as if she was about to strike. He seemed very relieved when Morpheus bounded up, looking handsome in a sharp black suit which was made of slightly sparkling material which made my eyes hurt. His white skin contrasted with the dark rings around his eyes, and he looked strange, but god-like. More than Iris anyway, with her stupid dress, and clumsy wings.

Caesar and Rolex hit it off straight away, commenting on everything from training scores, and the fact that he was the most betted on to win. The camera artfully zoomed in on Iris, who was blushing even through her heavy foundation, and had balled up her fists. Morpheus then went on to explain how she beat him up because he got a higher score than her. What an egotistic bitch!

He finished his interview with a cutting remark directed towards Rolex, some mindlessly violent threat about breaking his neck and using his blood to water plants I think. This was put in place to protect his sister, and I knew it would be carried out of Rolex laid even a finger on Iris. I swear about 5 people in the audience fainted at this show of 'Brotherly love'. It had no effect on Rolex though, as he sauntered straight over to Iris, and pecked her on the cheek. _THUMP. _Iris's fist slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor.

The silence was broken by Morpheus's booming laugh, which resonated around the large stage where he sat. To Rolex's evident shame, the audience picked up on Morpheus's infectious laugh and were soon roaring their heads off. Even I had to suppress a small smile. Luckily the camera was on Rolex, receiving an ice-pack from his escort, and pressing it against his already swollen face. If Iris gets away with this…

I giggled and flicked my hair through the District 3 interviews, trying to appear silly and vain, not paying attention to them, but riveted in making sure my shimmery dress had not a single wrinkle in. Really I was just trying to calm my nerves. I had to act in front of the whole country. Not just the Capitol, but all the districts as well. If my stylist and Finnick both saw through me straight away, what chance did I have with the entire country? The buzzer went off, destroying whatever confidence I had built up, but I somehow bounced up to the big plush seat, drawing attention to my gorgeous hair by sweeping it over my shoulder so it fell down the back of the chair like a waterfall. This also put my dress in full sight. I wiggled my toes which were peeking through, and noticed silver shells had been gilded onto my toenails, identical to the ones on my fingers. I waited for the camera to zoom in on my face, and slowly blinked, scattering beams of light with my iridescent eye makeup into the camera lens.

"Hi Caesar!" I chirruped breezily, sounding as confident as I felt nervous, "Meeting you has been one of the only things that I have been looking forward to!" A huge 'aaaw' from the crowd, and I knew I had melted their hearts. Even Caesars eyes looked softer. This had been an emotional night for him!

"Well, I'm glad I made such an impression on you!" Caesar unconsciously reached out to touch my hair, leaning forward as he did so, getting captivated by the perfume I had been doused in. It smelt like seawater, but a million times more gorgeous. And I thought the sea was the best smell in the world!

"Well, your stylist has certainly done an amazing job!" Caesar gestured towards Ferrero, who was blushing and gesturing wildly for the cameras to turn back to me. "It seems he doesn't want the cameras off his gorgeous creation for even a second, and can you blame him?" He addressed this to the crowd, who shouted out 'NO!', in appreciation for the dress. I sensed the opportunity slipping away, so I immediately launched into a speech about my dress, and how my stylist was the best. I commented on everyone's outfit, digging in to Iris, but greatly praising her brother, which I knew would inflame her further. The rest of my interview flew by, but I was shaken by Morpheus and Iris punching their fists against their open palms, obviously a message that I wouldn't last 5 minutes in the arena. I laughed loudly, but the cameras captured my true emotions. I ran from the stage, sending a cheeky kiss out to the audience, and managed to look sympathetic through Martin's interview, who barely spoke, and ended up crying when Caesar asked about home. After that I just gave up, and slumped into my chair, waiting for the boring interviews to finally end. They dragged on, and the threat of my imminent murder by Iris got me contemplating the quickest and easiest way to commit suicide in the arena. I wanted to rob her of everything, even taking my life. I finally gave up when I started to feel sick, and decided to try and win, just to spite Iris. The 67th Hunger Games had started in my mind, before I had even entered the arena.


	15. Chapter 15

Iris

I woke up and got a shower, washing my hair in a cinnamon scented shampoo. Today was the day; I would finally go into the arena and do what I've always wanted to do, win the hunger games. I dried off and went to breakfast in a towel. Morpheus was sitting in the corner drinking coffee so strong I could smell it from the opposite end of the room. Electra sat shifting food around her plate and sobbing.

"Morning," I called happily, grabbing a plate and filling it up with hot tea cakes topped with melted butter. Electra gave me a weak smile,

"Good morning Iris, dear. Are you excited?" I nodded, tearing a chunk of tea cake and popping it into my mouth. "To think, in only a few weeks only one of you will be here again with me. It's tragic." I hadn't thought too much about my brother dying in the arena, it wasn't like we were really close but I would be upset. I won't cry when he dies, I never ever cry at anything! I stood up and filled a cup with orange juice; Morpheus poured yet another cup of coffee.

"How much have you drunk this morning?" I asked curiously. Morpheus gave me a cheeky grin,

"5 cups, I couldn't sleep and this is giving me energy." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of orange juice. Once I had finished my breakfast Nemsi walked into the room and told me I had to get dressed. Nemsi handed me a bundle of clothes and I went into my room to put them on. I was really puzzled when I looked in the mirror; I wore a thin white jumpsuit, skin tight boots that went up to my knees and a thick black coat with a furry hood. Nemsi walked into my room,

"Why am I wearing this outfit, it doesn't make sense?"

"No idea, just make sure you wear it because what you've been given is for a purpose." Nemsi sat me down on a chair and started to brush my hair.

"I want a bun, but plait some strands of hair so it looks more foreign." I heard Nemsi sigh and he started plaiting tiny strands of hair.

I stared at Morpheus and gave him a small smile, he returned it.

"Trust you Iris, you're about to go into a blood bath yet you look just like a goddess, so beautiful." Electra swooned, gently touching my bun. I sighed and gave her a small hug,

"See you in three weeks or so,"

"If you actually survive Iris, someone could beat you-no, someone will beat you. Me." I turned and gave Morpheus a glare he laughed and walked with his mentor down the hall way to the launching room. ]

"Are you nervous?" Electra asked, I shrugged

"Nothing to be nervous about, I'm strong and I'm the leader of the careers, I can win this easily."

"I don't doubt that for a second, but if you do die then Morpheus will be an equally good victor." I laughed, a harsh laugh laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah, Morpheus will be an amazing victor. He won't win, I will." I turned around and stalked down the hall way,

"Good luck!" Electra called behind me, I ignored her. Nemsi walked into the launching room after me and we sat in silence for a minute. I pressed gently against the small lump in my forearm where a tracker had been placed. Now everyone will know where I am at which moment, when I pressed on the tracker it moved slightly sending a tingling pain down my whole arm. It felt quite nice.

"One minute till launch!" An electronic voice called, a buzzing feeling rose up in my chest and I jumped from my bench.

"So excited!" I squealed, Nemsi laughed

"That's what all my tributes say now, but then again, they don't seem as excited and happy as you."

"That's because there not me, I'm special in every way." Nemsi laughed again and gently sat me back down on the bench.

"Yeah you're special alright; just remember who you are when you're in the arena, a lot of kids come back changed once they've won."

"I won't change and I will come back, I have the gods watching over me." Nemsi rolled his eyes and I punched him lightly on the hip. He didn't expect it and slipped of the bench, hitting his arm on the corner.

"Opps, sorry Nemsi." I said, fighting back giggles. I love it when people hurt themselves, there so funny. Nemsi stood up and brushed invisible dirt from his sharp tailored suit.

"30 seconds!" The voice called, I stood up and walked to a golden plate on the floor. Nemsi crossed his arms and stayed in the shadows. He seemed really annoyed I'd punched him, but he forced a small smile on his thin lips.

"Iris you've been my worst tribute ever, you're snappy, rude, vicious and sarcastic. You lose your temper over the most ridiculous things and want everything to be exactly how you want it. I normally like all my tributes but I don't like you." Nemsi's dark eyes twinkled slyly. "Don't be expecting any gifts from me and when you die in the arena I'll host a party to celebrate!" I smiled,

"I love you to Nemsi!" I called before the glass cylinder came down and raised me into the arena.

The glass cylinder stopped shaking and I opened her eyes. I instantly felt sick and dizzy. The arena was a desert but the sand was bright blue, if that wasn't weird enough the sky was a burnt amber colour that suggested I might be upside down. A few cactus plants rose here and there along with some sand dunes. I looked around and saw the confusment on all the other tributes faces. One face caught my attention and I raised an eyebrow, Morpheus shrugged and nodded his head at the pile of weapons at the cornucopia. I spotted a silver sword and nodded, _that's mine. _An electronic voice called out over the desert,

"3

2

1

GO!"


	16. Chapter 16

Celina 8

I opened my eyes, crusted over with the make-up I couldn't be bothered to wipe off last night. I crashed into bed face down, only stopping to take off my dress. My extensions had tangled themselves everywhere. They snaked around my arms, the bedposts, and my legs. I sat up, causing about 2 of them to ping off, making me roar in agony. I carefully unclipped the remaining 8 of them, throwing them onto the chair next to the bed. I stumbled over to the shower, pressing random buttons, letting the foams and jets of multi coloured water blast me clean. I only got out when the massage pads pummelled me so hard I was sure to have bruises. Great, that was just what I needed in the arena.

I walked over to the sink and pressed a button that dried my hair immediately, making it fall about my shoulders in a perfect, unbroken sheet. I found a drawer full of make-up, and washed the beautiful, smudged face away from last night, revealing remarkably clear skin, and almost invisible, golden eyelashes. I slowly, carefully lined my eyes with dark blue liner, and dabbed golden glitter on my eyes in a tribute to Kitty's stunning work the night before. I still needed to make an impression. I walked into my bedroom, wrapping a short silk robe around me.

"Hey there," A masculine voice purred from behind me, "I thought I should give you some last minute tips." I slowly turned around, and there was Finnick, obviously straight from the shower, with rumpled, damp bronze hair, and a sapphire towel wrapped around his waist.

I sat down on the bed, taking it all up, and started going through my wardrobe, choosing my last outfit before the games. My dress and hair extensions were taking up both of the white wicker chairs, and the only place available to sit down on was the rug on the floor. Finnick decided to remain standing.

"Now, I know you have ruled the careers out," Finnick started, "But please try and form an alliance. Somehow I don't think Martin is the type of guy you want to end up on the wrong side of."

"Mm Hmm," I nodded in assent, but pulled out two flowing dresses and held them up to Finnick, "Turquoise or white?" Finnick shook his head, thoughts of reconciliation dispersing, and walked out, muttering angrily to himself. I decided on the white dress, and golden flats. I knew gold set off my eyes perfectly, and wrapped a thick necklace around my throat, and strings of pearls around my ankles and wrists. I decided to use a piece of seaweed as my token. It still smelled like seawater.

I walked towards the front room, knowing Ferrero would be there. Martin's stylist was poring over the fabrics with him, trying to decipher the clues that were always in the clothes. Ferrero wore a puzzled expression, which made the snakes move in a drunken way. I decided to ask him about them.

"How do the snakes move?" I realised too late I had interrupted him, and whispered sorry.

"It's ok dear," Ferrero smiled and patted my shoulder, "You look very nice today, and gold really brings out the highlights in your eyes. The tattoo is linked to my heartbeat, and responds to my emotions. For instance, they are moving slowly at the moment because I am very confused as to what the arena will be from the outfit we have been given."

He handed me a light linen jumpsuit which was dazzlingly white and knee high tight fitted boots with soles that seemed a bit too wide.

"Well, I assume it is going to be boiling," I gestured to the jumpsuit, "because this won't offer any protection from the cold, and white reflects heat. That's why me and my father wore it when we went fishing on hot days."

"Yes, that's what I thought at first," Ferrero brought out a mass of black fabric, "until I saw the coat."

It was thickly padded, ever so slightly reflective, and had a large hood with large amounts of fur on the inside and spilling out to cover the edge of the hood that faced the air.

"The reflective hue looks a lot like the insulating material the gamemakers sometimes use for sleeping bags," Ferrero puzzled, "and I have no idea why such extremes would be together…" He wandered off murmuring to himself, leaving me to go back to my room to change into the outfit provided.

I slipped off the dress I wore for about 5 minutes, and put on my jumpsuit. It was loose under my arms, and around my knees, but had incredibly tight sleeves that went down to just above my elbows, long tight trousers, and it clung to my stomach, making me look curvy, and accentuated my…best features, shall I say. It looked fabulous on me, but I was toned and had 2% body fat. I knew this because Ferrero's scales calculated BMI, body fat percentage and loads more numbers that meant nothing to me. However, some of the tributes were carrying a little bit of extra weight, especially the ones from poor districts, who just stuffed themselves with the fatty foods in the Capitol and did no training whatsoever. It would make them look like a sack of potatoes. The jumpsuit was definitely designed to show off our bodies, so the Capitol citizens will know who to bet on.

My boots were soft leather, and the sole definitely was too wide for the boot. There might be sand, because my father and I often tied sticks to our shoes to make them wider when walking across soft sand. This was to stop us sinking. My heart soared as images of sandy beaches and cool clear waves filled my mind's eye. Finally, I put on my coat. It fell down to my knees, and I started sweating even walking down the cool corridors of our floor.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The hovercraft arrived and a painful injection was administered in my forearm. Apparently this was a tracker, so they knew when we were dead, and where they needed to pick up our bodies from. Well, at least that's what I thought they would be used for.

The windows blacked out and a ladder appeared and as soon as I stepped on it I felt frozen in place by some sort of electric current. I got an itch on my nose, and I couldn't even scrunch up my face to scratch it. All the way down to the underground tunnels that was all I could think of. I looked up and saw Ferrero's puzzled expression as I immediately started clawing at my face. I awkwardly laughed and quickly explained my theory of a beach or at least some sand.

"There's no way I can lose!" I gushed; ignoring my stylist's concerned expression, "This arena was built for ME!" I twirled around flinging off my coat that landed at Ferrero's feet. He picked it up and handed it back to me.

"Keep it. From past games, I have learned that tributes that discard part of their arena outfits invariably don't survive the first night. Keep it, even if you can't stand wearing it, stash it somewhere easy to get to but hidden." I stopped twirling, falling into Martin's surprisingly strong arms. I quickly pushed myself up, wriggling free of his iron grip and hurriedly following Ferrero down the dark metal corridor. As I twisted to catch my coat he threw behind him to me I clocked Martins stunned expression and slightly flushed cheeks. He still looked like he was holding someone but he was whisked away just as I was about to say something. I shook my head and ran after Ferrero. I couldn't let Martin get to my head. It was probably all part of his master plan to mess me up.

Ferrero fussed about me, reminding me of ways to extract water from trees, and how to shelter in them.

"What if there aren't any trees?" I questioned worriedly. Most of his survival techniques involved trees somehow.

"There are always trees." He said firmly, guiding me with one strong hand towards the glass cylinder that would transport me into the arena. I stopped and hugged him tight, letting him fasten the seaweed around my neck. He had soaked it in seawater again, and the smell drifted into my nostrils, instantly calming me. He stuffed several pairs of socks into my coats many pockets and put a finger to his lips, grinning.

"Ferrero," I slowly started, but this was not a time to be meek, "If I get any sponsors, make sure they send me water. I can do without everything else, but I will go insane without water. Tell Den…"

I realised too late that the cylinder had closed and Ferrero was showing me to act out what I wanted. The cylinder started rising, and I crouched down to act out the waves of the sea, but it rose too quickly, and I stood up, making sure I was nowhere near the edges of the circle of metal. Hot sun took my breath away as my body rose up into the arena that was surely going to kill me. A bright orange sky stretched as far as I could see, where it merged into unbroken azure sand, scattered with a few cactuses here and there. No trees in sight Ferrero…

I realised I was crouching again on the metal plate, and I couldn't seem to move. The countdown rang in my ears, but I still couldn't do anything except dart my eyes around, and try to concentrate on not letting my heart burst through my chest.

"3

2

1

GO!"

The 67th Annual Hunger Games had begun, but I still couldn't seem to move towards or away from the shining gold Cornucopia, even though I could see a morning star glinting, not even 10 metres away.


	17. Chapter 17

Iris

I leapt of my podium and charged towards the weapons. Picking up the sword I swung it around waiting for anyone to challenge me. Morpheus reached the weapons next and got a lethal looking spear, his eyes glinted with an evil exciment. A boy, who I recognised was from District 8, tried to steal a knife. I chopped at his hand and the boy screamed. Picking up his knife he waved it at my face, but he had no control because of the blood dripping from his wound. I kicked him hard in the chest and he tumbled to the floor. In one clean movement, I sliced the boy's throat. I laughed, surprised at how easy it was to kill someone twice my size.

"One down" I called; the other careers had managed to reach the cornucopia and were now locked down in a fierce battle. Morpheus stabbed a small girl in the chest and she tumbled down towards me. To my astonishment the girl was still alive and she tried to crawl away, but I quickly stopped her. A hand landed on my shoulder so I turned around and punched the person in the face,

"Whoa, what was that for?" Rolex moaned, touching his eye.

"Woopsie, I didn't know it was you…" Rolex rolled his eyes and trudged away to go and count the supplies. At least 5 bodies lay crumpled on the ground, quite a measly kill for the first day. Cannons fired in the background signalling the end of the blood bath. I looked around and spotted a figure still standing on the golden plate. I laughed, raising my sword which was stained red. Celina stood frozen in fear, her blue locked onto mine. I smiled and made a taunting motion of slicing my finger across my throat. Celina snapped out of her trance and sprinted away, almost tripping over a dead tribute. I turned around and walked back to the cornucopia.

"You let her go?" Diamond asked, confused.

"Yes, I let her go, all the more fun to go and hunt her down again. Why, have you got a problem with that?" Diamond shook her head and went to join Rolex in counting. Morpheus strolled around the dead bodies, occasionally kicking one just for the sake of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wondering if my brother had gone insane.

"Seeing if they have any valuable tokens, none of these people do just stupid bits of string."

"Why would you want peoples token in the arena, that's just weird Morpheus…?"

"I want to look good!" Morpheus snapped and he wandered over to another dead body. I touched my own token, a necklace my friend gave me. It was probably solid silver but silver wasn't my colour. Gold was. Oh well, I said I would wear it so I am.

"Iris!" Morpheus called and he ran up to me, something gold clasped in his hand. A bangle!

"I want it, give it to me." I said and I snatched the bracelet from him and placed it on my arm, it was really quite something. A big, thick bracelet with tiny stones encrusted in the metal.

"Which dead person's this from?" I asked, curiously

"The girl from District 6, I think she stole it to be honest, I saw someone in the capitol wearing something like that." I rolled my eyes; I guess she got what she deserved for stealing. I walked up to the cornucopia and sat on the golden surface. I screamed and leapt of it, the metal was scorching hot.

"Be careful," Rolex muttered

"You could have told me that before I burnt myself!" I snapped Rolex rolled his eyes. He picked up 5 rucksacks and placed them in the horn

"Whose are they?" I asked

"All of ours. They have a knife in each one, a bottle of water and some food. We should take them whenever we go out in case something happens."

"Don't tell me what we should do...Yeah we should do that."

"I think you start arguments just for the sake of it, Iris."

"You know me so well, Rolex." The District 1 boy grinned and walked up to me, bending down he whispered in my ear:

"I could get to know you _much_ better,"

"In your dreams"

"Yes it is in my dreams actually." I pulled away from Rolex and looked around at my surroundings. There really wasn't anything here, it was a wonder anyone actually escaped from the cornucopia because one throw of a weapon and you could take any tribute down. I felt that creeping nausea in my stomach, this arena was annoying me already. I crouched down and stood on my head, the feeling of sickness subsided. _Maybe the arena really is upside down?_

"What a_re_ you doing Iris?" Michael asked, I stood up, blood rushing to my head.

"Standing on my head, what does it look like?" Michael shrugged, I really wanted to remind him he wasn't a career and I would take pleasure in killing him but I decided he wasn't worth it. Stupid, dirty District 6 boy. I tossed my sword from hand to hand, boredom creeping up on me.

"I thought the games are meant to be fun, I only killed 2 people! There's nothing here to do, I think they should add a TV or something just for entertainment." I complained everyone ignored me. The cheek of them! I decided to grab my rucksack-the biggest one, and go for a walk. Footprints gave away where all the tribute had ran to, I could follow any one I wanted but I couldn't be bothered killing anyone. I just felt tired; maybe it was the blazing sun that was draining all my energy. I peeled of the thick coat we had been given and tossed it aside, what use was a coat in the desert? The white jumpsuit we had been given was sticking to my body with sweat. I opened my rucksack and took out my knife; I then chopped off the long trousers of the jumpsuit, turning them into shorts. I smiled and stood up, much better. I placed my knife back in my bag and carried on walking. How any tribute managed to get away was remarkable it was just an endless field of blue sand, dotted with cactus and a few sand dudes. I squinted, something sharp and grey rose up in the distance. Rocks. That's where the other tributes were. I grinned even wider, should I go hunting or should I wait till tomorrow? Tomorrow, I should rest and wait until my prey is weaker so I don't use as much energy when I slaughter them all!


	18. Chapter 18

Celina 9

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. It was as if a giant wave had knocked me to the ocean floor, pinning me down with its force. I tried to crush the burning air out of my lungs, and after great effort, I succeeded. After that my breath came fast and hard. Broken gasps punctuated the millisecond of silence where everyone was making sure the mines had been cut off. Deafening roars came from predators and prey as the careers pounced on the cornucopia gleefully, reviewing their choices of weapons and then going in for the kill. I could see Iris clearly, when everyone else was a blur and sometimes doubled. She was laughing her head off as she sliced the throat of a huge boy I remembered was from District 8.

My body was turned to stone but my head whipped around wildly; searching for something I could not see. Water. There was no water in the arena. I was right about the sand, but everything else was false. There were no trees. There was no beach. Everything was new to me, and it was terrifying.

My hair somehow tumbled out of the intricate braided design Ferrero had weaved my hair into. It seemed impossible to get out of, and I was strangely glad to have my hair around my face, even though it was already sticking in damp strands to my cheeks and forehead.

The bloodbath finished, and the cannons blasted 5 times. Not many, but 5 families will cry into their pillows tonight. Younger siblings, elderly relatives, all devastated because of this. I wanted to yell out, and scream at whoever created this atrocity. I wildly looked around for something to break, but all my eyes found was Iris's dark brown eyes. I looked into them, scared to move a millimetre, afraid to snap this wild animal into hunting mode. I tensed to sprint, but Iris just grinned and slowly dragged one of her fingers across her throat. The meaning was clear. I was not going to live through the night unless I got away from here, fast. She flounced off after the other careers, who were whooping and punching the air like kids let out of school for summer.

My boots gripped the hard metal surface, sticking slightly. The plastic sole had already started to melt in the intense heat. I pushed myself off the platform, and somehow managed to run about 500 metres before I slammed into the burning sand.

I shuddered when I realised what I had tripped over. A small boy his mouth and eyes open in a scream. Even now he was getting covered in a film of sand and flies. I ran screaming at him, scattering the flies. I closed his eyes and mouth, brushed the sand away, and threw away the weapon he was clutching without even looking at it. I wildly dug a small hole in the collapsible sand, and threw him in, throwing handfuls of blue sand over him. I broke down, sobbing, when I realised that the hovercraft would just rip out his body again.

I slowly crawled towards the weapon, debating whether to send it up with him out of the arena. I gasped, it was a morning star. The wicked spikes glinted gold against the silver ball and handle. The chain was interlocking gold and silver. I took out one of the socks Ferrero had tucked in my pocket, and wrapped it around the handle. The sock slipped against the slick surface, and I braced myself for the burn. But the handle was cool, and I realised how hot I was in my thick padded coat.

I ripped it off and tied it around my waist, remembering the words of my stylist. He was more help than Finnick, not surprisingly. Finnick never really had to survive. Sponsors rained gifts down on him. As I was thinking this, I stepped on a bug, which turned to liquid beneath my foot.

I saw another bright yellow insect glinting against the blue sand. I sprinted to catch it, and shoved it in my mouth with such vigour, it burst before it even reached my lips.

"Aargh!" I screamed, surely scaring off any bugs, and attracting any nearby tributes.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I remembered something my father taught me.

"No matter where you are, if you dig deep enough, there will be water." I whispered it out loud, and immediately started shovelling handfuls of the blue sand, getting all over my jumpsuit, but the boots were so tight, not a grain fell in them. I knew that the game makers had designed them that way.

I finally gave up when the sky started darkening. I still could not see the sun, but the orange sky was slowly fading to black.

The temperature suddenly dropped, and I immediately put on my coat, grateful to Ferrero for making me keep it. I whispered a thank you, and tried to make myself comfortable on the soft, sinking sand. There was no point moving, I couldn't see any shelter.

I clutched my morning star to my chest and tried to convince myself that I could fend off the careers if they came and attacked me. I k new that was ridiculous, but I would never sleep otherwise. I realised how tired I actually was, and tried to arrange the hood as a pillow.

Almost immediately, the arena was pitch black. It was almost as if someone had turned out a lamp, which was probably what the game makers did. I stifled a small scream; the dark reminds me of the night I found out about my parents. Peacekeepers burst into our house, knocking over the small oil lamp we were crouched around. The house was plunged into darkness, and I was helpless to stop the sounds of my parents screams. I couldn't think of that now though, as I needed to sleep. I tried to ignore the rumbling coming from all around me, I was sure it was just another trick the game makers devised to mess with us.


	19. Chapter 19

Iris

I woke up; a radiant light was burning the metal horn of the cornucopia where I had been sleeping. The night had been freezing, so I had crawled in with the supplies for a bit of warmth. I crawled out of the horn, flapping my arms to try and cool them down. That was really annoying. The days are boiling and the night's cold enough to freeze a human solid. Most of the careers had thrown their coats away because they didn't think they'd need them because it was a desert. They were wrong. Morpheus was sitting cross legged beside a small fire, it looked like he was burning a cactus…Morpheus turned around and smiled at me,

"Look Iris. The cacti are full of food!" I walked over to him and saw that he was roasting something pale and white.

"That looks disgusting," I said. Morpheus rolled his eyes and took some of the cacti from the fire; he popped a bit in his mouth. I looked closely at the fire; confused about what my brother was actually burning.

"It's a bow and arrow, simple wooden ones." Morpheus said, reading my mind.

"You're burning our weapons, are you insane? We could need them!" Morpheus shook his head and gestured towards the cornucopia. Piles and piles of weapons had been stacked against the golden horn, okay point taken. We weren't going to run out of weapons any time soon. I sat down beside Morpheus and picked up some cacti.

"Eat it, it's nice."

"Are you even sure it's edible?" Morpheus shrugged and ate another square. I placed the cactus in my mouth and chewed. The cactus tasted weird, it was soft and mushy but it had a strange bitter after taste.

"I don't know how you can eat that, it's disgusting!" I said, grabbing a water bottle and taking a big sip. The bitter taste was still in my mouth and my throat felt weird-like it was burning. A hand landed lightly on my shoulder,

"Morning Iris," Rolex said in a cheery tone. Morpheus scowled and stalked away, taking another square of cactus with him.

"Shall we go hunting today?" Rolex said, handing me my rucksack. I smiled and placed it over my shoulder and I took my silver sword from my belt loop.

"See you guys later, me and Rolex are going out." I called, Diamond shifted in her hammock. Surely her back was burning, that thing was really thin and there was nothing to hang it from so it was just lying on the floor. Maybe she was too dumb to notice? I trailed off towards the rocks I had seen yesterday, Rolex at my side.

Rolex steadily climbed down a rocky ledge, landing neatly on his feet at the bottom of a 12 ft. drop. I threw my rucksack down towards him,

"If I fall you'd better catch me!" I called, Rolex laughed and nodded. I grabbed a rock ledge and lowered myself slowly down. My foot scrambled against some loose rocks that tumbled towards Rolex. My heart hammered in my chest and my hands started to feel slippy with sweat.

"Careful Iris, there's a bit of rock that you can put your feet on a couple of centimetres away." I took a deep breath and placed my feet on the rock cliff Rolex had mentioned. I looked down, wondering if I should just jump rather than scratch all my hands off trying to climb down. I smiled, and let go of the rock. I landed hard on my back, stunned. Rolex looked over me, his face filled with concern.

"Iris are you okay?" I nodded, giggling. What an adrenaline rush! I stood up, the rocks and sand spinning around me.

"Whoa be careful. You just fell off a cliff, best to take it easy. Take a sip of water." Rolex placed something in my hand and gently sat me down on the sand. I took a long sip, waiting for the pain in my back to subside. After about half and hour- and a lot of arguing Rolex decided I was well enough to go and find some tributes.

"Where do you think they'll all be?" he asked, I frowned looking around. The rock ledges were a good hiding place from above but here, you could see there were small hole where a tribute could easily hide. I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled towards a rocky ledge placing my ear near the hole, I listened hard. Rolex lay down next to me, doing the same thing. So faintly I almost missed it, I heard the sound of someone crying. Rolex's eyes glinted and he pulled a knife out of his belt loop. He ducked under the rocky ledge and tumbled into the small cave. The thing inside screamed and tried to run out into the open. I leapt up, grabbing the child's coat before it could run away. It was a young boy, only about 12 or 13.

"No, please!" he begged, Rolex stood beside me laughing.

"No please," he mimicked. I laughed, and slashed my sword across the boy's chest. A cannon fired a few moments later.

"Nice kill there, Iris." Rolex said, giving me a high five. I laughed and put my sword back in my belt loop. I took one last look at my victim, would his parent miss him? Who cares? He was weak he even tried to beg me not to kill him! His parents should have trained him if they wanted him to live in these games; it was cruel not to teach your children to survive in the arena. If I ever have kids as soon as they can walk they'll be taught how to kill.

Rolex gave me back my bag and we trudged towards another cliff ledge. Most of our prey must have been hiding because we didn't find anyone else. I sighed, disappointed.

"Why can't the tributes come out any play? They know they're going to die so why try and hide it's a waste of their time and energy." Rolex shrugged and leapt up the cliff, I had to say, he was a good climber. He undid his belt and dangled it over the side of the cliff. I took a few steps back and ran at the cliff, using a rock to propel me up I grabbed the belt. Rolex held the belt tightly and I used it to scramble up the cliff face.

"Thanks," I said as I safely reached the top of the cliff,

"No problem, I think we should have used that technique before she fell and hit your back." Rolex and I walked back to camp in high spirits. Maybe it was because of the kill or perhaps because Rolex and I were a good team, but I felt happy- really happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Celina 10

I woke up with a start, I had spent the night reliving the time without my parents. The day after, the week after, the month after when I finally realised I had to get over them. It hurt like hell, but I tried to forget them…wait…Something felt different.

I sat up, ripping my coat off as the day was already scorching. Cactuses surrounded me for about 500m in every direction. So that's what that rumbling was. I almost fainted in joy; every cactus had at least 5 water bugs on. I approached the nearest cactus, and lightly plucked an iridescent insect from the cactus, and popped it in my mouth. It burst open, and sweet water filled my mouth. I drank all of the bugs from 3 cactuses before I noticed that they almost seemed to be suckered onto the plants. I closely inspected the next one, and they seemed to be feeding on the cactuses.

That made sense suddenly. I knew cactuses contained lots of water, and bugs would normally be food. Just as the way the sky was orange, and the sand was blue, I decided that nothing I knew before could be trusted. Everything was wrong, all of my knowledge counted for nothing. I ripped off a hunk of cactus, yelping as the spikes lodged into my skin. I dropped the cactus, and it stuck to my hand for a second before it fell to the sand, where it immediately disintegrated. I poked the cactus that I ripped the piece off, and a hole the shape of my finger was left in place. Hmmph.

I captured plenty of water bugs, and wrapped them up carefully in the many pairs of socks I had with me. I placed them tentatively in my coat pockets, and tied it around my waist again. This was one thing I could not afford to lose.

I trekked up the sand dune, hacking off pieces of cactus with my weapon as I went. I knew it had to be significant; I just had to figure out how to eat it. I tried before, but it just disappeared like candy melts on my tongue. I only had them once when I visited the Capitol when I was younger after my parents died.

Before I had gotten out of the cactus patch, I heard a cannon boom. Looks like either the careers have started hunting, or someone has fallen prey to the sudden temperature change. I was drenched in sweat and treading carefully, trying not to trip over the cactus roots. I sucked on a water bug, and tried to figure out what to do. I decided to send a message out to the Capitol.

"I know you think I silly and weak, but trust me," Here I smiled wickedly; "I'm lethal." With that, I swung my morning star, and an entire cactus burst into dust. To be honest, I was surprised how cool it looked, and I could see the small chunks of cactus almost sizzling as they hit the warm sand. I looked down at them, and they seemed to be melting together. I picked one up, and popped it in my mouth. It was mushy and didn't taste that nice, but it was food, and I was hungry. My throat started to hurt, but I just thought it was from dehydration. I wondered how many people had realised that the cactus was edible.

"Oh, and Ferrero," I knew the cameras would be on me, "I said I wanted water. Without it, I will go insane, and no-one wants a crazy victor!" I winked and started carefully cutting up my cactus into tiny pieces, and setting them down on the sand to cook. I waited for a few minutes, and then turned them over.

After a luxurious meal of cactus and water bugs, making sure to replenish my supplies of both afterwards, I left the cactus patch in search of a good situation in which I could show off my fighting skills.

A bit later, whilst sucking on a bug, I sat down on top of the tallest sand dune I had found, and realised that the jumpsuit was preventing my skin from burning. The material was thin and light, but had obviously been treated.

The sand started to jump around my feet, and I stood up, weapon at the ready. The sand dune collapsed, knocking over with wave after wave of sand. It got in my eyes, nose and mouth, so all I could do was clutch my weapon, close my eyes, and hold my breath.

When I was able to stand up again, I brushed the sand away from my eyes, and gasped when I saw what took the sand dunes place. A giant crab, at least twice my height squatted clicking its wicked looking claws. It was exactly the same colour as the sand, and that gave it an ethereal look. I knew it was there, and I could almost not see it when it stood still.

The claws were the only thing that gave it away. They flashed against the bright light, and looked like shiny silver blades. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the uncooked cactus from my torn coat, and threw it at the mutt. It immediately turned to dust, and covered up the shimmering blue armour of the horrible beast.

I was speechless. There was armour everywhere, but I was a fisherman, and had been catching crabs all my life.

"A crab against the girl from 4?" I asked the game makers mockingly, "I thought this was supposed to be hard!" I laughed and slowly took my coat off, not wanting to be caught off guard. The crab was still clicking its claws, but slower now.

If it was like a proper crab, I knew how to kill it quickly and easily. There! I saw the small flap on the underneath of the crab, and looked around for something to drive under it. I decided to try and slice one of the claws off.

I darted towards the crab, which immediately sprung up, and started slashing at me with its claws. Bright flashes stunned me as the claws reflected the bright orange sky.

"Aargh!" I screamed as one of the razor sharp claws cut my arm, slicing my jumpsuit and I saw red blood blossom on the white material. I clutched my right arm, that was my attacking arm, and I had a very weak swing on my left. I swung my morning star trying to catch the beady eyes, and finally one speared the eye, ripping it off.

"Ew!" I squealed as a fountain of emerald blood burst out from all of the gashes I had conflicted. It sizzled on my right arm, and I quickly inspected it. It seemed to be repairing itself, and tendrils of skin crawled across as they knitted together. It made me feel sick to see my flesh literally crawling, so I focused on the mutt again.

My right arm felt so much better, so I transferred my weapon back, and ran to the crab, which seemed to be disorientated, and standing still, clicking its claws slowly.

I lightly climbed onto its back and quickly took out its other eye. I slid down the huge arm, and held on for dear life as I hacked at the claw.

The armour was almost impossible to penetrate, and the blood finally bubbled through it just healed it again…

I climbed up to the top of the arm, and started lightly hitting it, not to damage, just to agitate.

I waited until the other claw was just about to strike, and then dropped to the sand, covering my head. The entire arm fell centimetres away from me, and the claw tip grazed my face, leaving a sizeable gash. I reluctantly doused my face in the blood leaking from the jagged torn flesh of the crab, grimacing at the smell.

I screamed, the crab was advancing, how did it know where I was? A metallic scream emanated from the crab, and I realised the eyes had come back. I wasn't surprised, the eyes bled the most. Quickly, I grabbed the arm, but couldn't even lift it. I lay on top of the claw, and decided to use the same technique. I could see the other claw coming down at an alarming rate, and I almost gave up and ran. I stayed though, rolling out at the last minute, but catching the claw on the back of my leg.

I roared in agony, but crawled towards the severed claw, which was cracked in two. The looked just like swords now. I drenched my stained jumpsuit in the green blood, and waited until I could walk again before grabbing the surprisingly light claw half, and sprinted towards the mutt.

I found the flap, and plunged the claw deep into the crab's body. I moved it through the crab's body until it found the other side. I flicked the claw up the shell, and screamed as I got drenched in the crabs blood. I quickly stopped and closed my mouth as the foul tasting blood entered my mouth.

Actually, it didn't taste foul; it tasted sweet and slightly spicy. The aftertaste was much like the cactus, bitter and dry.


	21. Chapter 21

Iris

I raised an eyebrow, me and Rolex and just walked back to complete chaos. Morpheus was sitting on top of the cornucopia waving his spear and eating cooked cactus. Diamond was trying to grab the spear from his hand and Michael was attempting to shoot Morpheus down.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, storming towards my brother.

"Stay back you ugly pirates, I'll kill you. I'll kill you all!" Morpheus screamed, stabbing his spear in mid-air.

"Morpheus, we are not pirates get down from the cornucopia and drop your weapon." Diamond pleaded, jabbing a stick at Morpheus's legs that made him wobbler but he kept his balance.

"What have you done to my brother?" I asked calmly, all eyes fell on me.

"Thank god your back! He's gone insane, keeps saying were all pirates and he tried to stab me-twice. We don't know what to do, Diamond thinks he might have eaten or drank something that's sent him crazy." Michael explained he notched another arrow on his bow and aimed it at Morpheus's hand; it missed and bounced off the horn.

"Right, Morpheus stop being an idiot and get down right now, we are not pirates and you know it." Morpheus blinked his eyes glazy. "Do as I say or I'm going to punch you and you know I will do it!" Morpheus gripped his spear and threw it at my head, I ducked and it sailed over me. I scowled and leapt up, climbing quickly up the horn, I punched Morpheus in the face.

"I'll kill you pirate!" Morpheus screamed, he kicked me in the chest and I skidded off the golden surface. I quickly took my sword from my belt loop and charged at Morpheus. Something grabbed me before I could reach him and dragged me to the ground.

"Let me go, let me go!" I wriggled in my restraint but my captor was stronger than me. Morpheus laughed and picked up his spear, but Michael was faster and he dragged Morpheus to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Iris. Morpheus will kill you; he doesn't know who any of us are." Rolex muttered in my ear. Diamond stood in front of Morpheus and bent down to face him.

"Calm down. Morpheus it's me, Diamond. I'm not a pirate I'm a tribute from district 1, you're in the hunger games, what happened to you." Morpheus blinked; I could see his whole body was trembling.

"Hunger games" Morpheus said, saying the word like it was a strange taste in his mouth.

"Yes the hunger games, Morpheus I told you not to eat stuff you weren't sure on. It's your own fault you've gone crazy." Morpheus's dark eyes gleamed and he squirmed in his restraint. Michaels grip on Morpheus loosened, in one clean movement Morpheus picked up his spear and leapt towards me. I twisted in Rolex's arms and scrambled away, my heart racing. A thunderous sound ripped through the desert. Cannon fire. I gasped standing up. Everyone froze. Lying on the sandy floor was Michael, a spear straight threw his heart.

"What have you done?" I looked up at Morpheus who was standing very still. The glazed look in his eyes had disappeared and all I could see now was a deep fear. He had totally lost control.

"I don't know what happened! Michael just grabbed me and I stabbed him, but it was weird everything was hazy. Oh god- Iris, I didn't hurt you did I?" Morpheus grasped me in a massive hug, tears rolling down his face.

"Get off me! Your crazy, you're out of control. You just killed our ally who was trying to help you." My fist slammed against Morpheus's nose and I heard an unnatural crunch. Morpheus's covered his nose with his hand; he turned around and hurried away, sobbing as he left. Everyone was deathly silent, the only sound breaking the quiet was the hovercraft and the occasional loud sob from Morpheus who was hiding behind the cornucopia.

"It's only the second day and the arenas already broke him…" Rolex muttered, he stood up and walked away into the distance. I twisted the bangle Morpheus had stolen and given to me around my arm. It was really starting to burn my skin but I didn't want to take it off. The burning was a nice sensation; it reminded me off where I was.

"Diamond, you had better explain what happened to my brother." I said in a low and deadly tone. Diamond bit her lip, thinking.

"He was just sitting and eating, everything was so normal; and then-I don't know, he just changed. He started pacing and talking about pirates stealing his treasure and then he tried to attack me." Diamond showed me a deep red mark on her arm where Morpheus had gripped it far too hard. "Michael managed to get him off me and he crawled on top of the cornucopia. That's when you guys came back, I wish I knew what started that whole reaction but I don't, sorry Iris." I shrugged and stood up, brushing sand from my jumpsuit.

"Let's hope that doesn't happened again or he'll kill someone else, someone I actually care about." The sun was starting to sink below the sky in an amber blaze, in the hazy distance I could see Morpheus was lying down in a tight ball. I walked over to the golden horn and climbed into the metal, it was still hot but the sensation was nice, like the bangle on my arm. A rucksack was open and something white was spilling out, I picked it up. It was soft and very squishy but it smelt, edible. I took a tiny bite, if it was in one of our packs it would have been given to us by the game makers and they don't want to poison the careers. The thing was delicious. Sweet flavours exploded in my mouth and overcome my senses the white thing turned to dust in my mouth and was like eating a mouthful of air, before I realised it I had grabbed another handful of this sweet delight. Rolex's head popped into my little den, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed I was pigging out of white stuff.

"What's that?"

"Haven't a clue!" I giggled, my voice sounded all weird, like a really hyper child on their first time trying chocolate. Rolex raised an eyebrow and left me alone. I wonder why? I crawled out of the cornucopia just as the last of the sun slowly sunk across the sky. Suddenly a blinding white light exploded in my face. I screamed and fell to the floor, my whole vision blocked by pure white light that burned worse than the hottest sun. I crawled across the sand, trying to find the cornucopia. My fingers traced the hot metal and I quickly snatched my fingers away, the horn was red hot. I bumped into someone who shrieked and gripped my shoulders.

"Who's there, what's going on?" Diamond asked, franticly.

"I can't see anything!" Diamond hugged me tighter and I found a strange warmth spread through me, I felt safer in Diamond's arms. The white light faded and the arena was plunged into an unbroken darkness. I felt dizzy, the sudden contrast had confused me and nausea clawed at my stomach.

"Iris?" Diamond muttered her voice trailing away as I collapsed into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Celina 11

I had spent a couple of hours ripping the armour off the dead crab, and roasting small pieces of the meat on a fire I had built with cactus and sparks from shards of armour.

It was beautiful. Sweet and tender, but savoury and salty at the same time. I missed salt so much! I received a back pack chock full of water bottles, most containing fresh water, but one containing salty water.

"Thank you," I whispered, "To whoever contributed to this pack, and especially to whoever thought of putting the salt water in. I re-soaked my piece of seaweed, and tied it round my neck.

I counted 15 litre bottles of water, and drained one immediately. I also found a small bottle of iodine, with instructions of how to purify water with it.

"I'm guessing the instructions are from Blaze!" I laughed to the camera, "I was probably one of her worst students, but look!" I gestured to the fire I had constructed, "See, you taught me something!" I laughed, and decided to find some other tributes. I was in a killing mood!

As I walking, I thought of how the sponsor gift came to me. I was watching the skies for a silver parachute, but instead a silver rocket burst out of the sand, almost landing on my head. I guess everything we know is turned on its head in this arena.

I trekked until noon, but all I found was more desert. I sipped at my water supply, making sure to alternate between bottled water and the bugs. Instead of drinking the water straight from the bugs, I put 10 in an empty bottle along with a few drops of iodine and shook it up violently. The impact caused the bugs to explode, and turn into water.

I finally found some rocks at the edge of the desert, along with some ominous stains. The careers had probably been here before me.

I like the cave, it was cool, and before I knew it, I had ripped off the sleeves and legs of my jumpsuit, and thrown my coat into some shadows at the back of the cave. I lay down on the cool rock, and inspected my arm. I had filled the bottle I drained back at the crab mutt with its blood, and I found myself absent mindedly sipping the opaque liquid sometimes.

My arm looked amazing! Tanned and toned, and I swung my morning star around for ages, casting sharp bits of rock raining down on me. After what seemed like hours, my arm was still not tired, and though the razor sharp shards of rock had fell on me with a large force, there were no visible gashes on my skin. I touched my right arm, and was surprised that the skin felt puckered and scarred. It looked fine, and when I ran it down my arms and legs, my hands were soaked with a liquid I couldn't see.

I put my hands to my mouth, and tasted it. It was tangy and metallic, and soon I was licking my hands greedily, trying to take in the rich liquid. I tripped as I went to the entrance of the cave, and was surprised my knee wasn't split open, it was perfect and golden. I touched it, and my hands got soaked again, and my knee felt fleshy and it seemed as if it had flaps. I pulled them off, I didn't like the feel, and I couldn't find the end. I ripped the invisible flaps all the way down my lower leg, and gave up, my hands were soaked, and I couldn't get a grip. I assumed it was just something that the crab's blood did, some invisible coating, like what made it blend in with the sand.

Now that I think of it, I was absolutely drenched with the blood. Maybe that's why I couldn't be cut or feel pain.

The liquid was addictive, and soon I was licking my leg, trying to get all of it out. I tore my nails against my skin, and was lapping up the mystery substance. I didn't care if it was poisonous; I had to get more of the stuff!

"You have to try this!" I screamed at where I presumed a camera was, "It is AMAZING!" I laughed, and whirled around, lying on the cold floor of the cave, where I passed out until mid-afternoon.

I woke up with my arm stuck to my face by some sort of congealed gel.

I woke up, and looked down at my forearms, they were covered in blood, and had only tendrils of skin left on them. My right upper arm was pinkish and looked deformed, and my jumpsuit was stained green and red, especially on the left leg at the top.

I looked down tentatively, aware of an acute burning sensation on my left lower leg.

I screamed when I saw it. I had no skin on my lower leg, and blood and huge patches of skin littered the floor of the cave.

"OW! OW! OW!" I screamed when I got up, the cave was burning my bare feet. When had I taken of my boots? And where was my coat? Why did I only have bits of the jumpsuit left? It was torn along the sleeves and legs, but sections of the stomach and back was missing too.

I put my bloody hands to my mouth, and gasped when I felt dried blood covering my face, and around my mouth. Had I done this to myself? Had I drunk my own blood? Questions barraged my head swirling around one thought that floated to the top of my brain again and again. Why not do it again? The memory of the sweet tasting blood tingled on my tongue and lips for more.

I carefully picked a small hole in the scab across my arm, and sucked at the hot red blood that started to flow. I looked around for something to leave a bigger gash, and my eyes fell upon my morning star.

I swung it at my flesh again and again, but I wasn't drawing blood, instead it seemed to be healing me. My face was being sprayed with the invisible liquid again, and I put out my tongue to catch a drop that was falling into my mouth. I gasped and flung the morning star away, the sharp sound of impact of metal against rock bringing back my vision of my wounds, and the pain.

My left arm was a shocking scene; huge chunks of flesh were missing, and my jumpsuit was speckled with my blood.

I blindly reached for the bottle full of mutt blood, and screamed as it burned my flesh when I poured it over me. It didn't help; it was making it worse, stinging like crazy. I clutched my eyes, which were somehow filling with sand, and coughed the same stuff out of my mouth.

I half ran, half fell out of the cave, convulsing in the sand which cleared away the stuff pouring out of my eyes and mouth.

I curled into a ball, crying on the floor, feeling the sand suck me under. I came to my senses and kneeled up, just as the bright lights started blinding me.

White brilliant light, much brighter than the uncomfortable flashes of the Capitol cameramen, filled my eyes, and even when I closed them, it was still so bright it burned. I screamed and shoved handfuls of sand into my eyes, trying to block it all out.

I was rubbing stinging grains of sand into my eyes when I realised it had gone dark.

"NOOO!" I wailed at the sky, "I can't be blind! My father warned me about getting sand in my eyes, WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN?" I fell to the ground, and sobbed until I couldn't any more.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed at the Capitol, "AND MY MOTHER! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM A 7 YEAR OLD GIRL! How could you leave a child with no-one to look after her…NOT EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS PEACEKEEPERS LOOKED AFTER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? What did you do…" My voice faded to a whisper as I cried my self to sleep sprawled across the sand, letting it burn my skin and raw flesh.


	23. Chapter 23

Iris

I stared out at the endless blue sand. The night was so long I thought it would never end but eventually the sun rose across the amber sky and a new day began. That's one thing you could always count on, the sun rising. I don't remember much of what happened after I collapsed; just that someone had placed a blanket over my body and had placed me under the shadow of the cornucopia for a small amount of protection. Diamond and Rolex had gone out hunting and they had left me and Morpheus to sit and recover. Recover, they think we are both insane. Morpheus sat down next to me and we both snacked on cactus, mine raw his cooked. I had discovered in the morning that the white stuff I was snacking on last night was un cooked cactus and it tasted so nice. A faint glow of happiness stirred in my stomach but I still felt weak and tired from fainting.

"Iris, why is the sky orange?" Morpheus asked me, he looked bad. His dark eyes were massive and had a faint manic look. He didn't look like my brother.

"I don't know." I muttered, taking a sip of water to cool the fire in my throat whenever I swallowed. Morpheus pocked his little fire, burning some of his precious cactus. Morpheus placed his hand in the flames and scooped it up, not caring that he had just touched burning bows and arrows. I stood up, letting the blanket drop from my shoulders and land in Morpheus's lap.

"I'm going for a walk," I muttered. Morpheus shrugged and swallowed a huge chunk of cactus. Cactus, I'll go and find some more. I ran down a small sand dune and out across the desert. Something inside of me seemed to change and I had a burning desire to eat the cactus, I needed that cactus. I took out my sword, while still running. Out of nowhere a patch of heavenly green spikes grew out in front of me. I laughed, pleased with how close my precious plants were. I reached a cactus and stabbed at it, the spikes seemed to slip of with one slice like the peel from a banana-a capitol fruit that tasted nice with milk. I clawed at the cactus, stuffing chunks into my mouth. That glimmer of happiness sparked in my stomach and I ate more. Before I knew it my cactus had been completely devoured. But I wasn't full at all, in fact, I felt more ravenous. I stabbed another cactus and began to eat again, but something distracted me. I slowly turned around, the plant juices dripping from my mouth. A hideous creature with big eyes and bright colours stared at me. The sun seemed to reflect from its shiny shell and hurt my eyes slightly.

"Ugh, bug." I reached it and stamped on its head. The bug exploded and liquid squirted up my leg,

"Ew, yuck!" I shrieked, flicking the liquid of me. Once I felt satisfied I was dry, I went back to my cactus. My heart froze. Staring up at me where those bugs again but more than one, there was ten of them. One crawled on top my arm and I shook my body to dislodge it, but this thing had good balance. The bug made its way up my body and crawled on to my face. I screamed. The others bug crawled up my leg, swarming me like a wasp to honey. I wiped my sword out of my belt and hacked at the bugs as soon as one was struck it turned into liquid and showered me. I dropped to the floor, rolling over and over to squash the bugs. I lay down on the sand, panting and exhausted. I stood up quickly and grabbed a cactus, getting a good hold I started to drag it back to camp. Scuttling followed me and when I turned around more bugs were looking up at me. Thousands of tiny, shiny bugs swarmed my cactus patch. I screamed, even louder than I knew possible and ran. The bugs followed me and I kept tripping up over my feet and falling into the sand. As soon as I fell the bugs would over power my body and crawl over me. I cried for help, hoping anyone would hear me but they didn't. Or they didn't bother trying to help. And then I started to cry. These bugs were hideous and I was terrified, they could eat me or infect my brain or anything. I jumped back to my feet, one bug hanging from my head and the rest following. My legs pounded the loose sand and I charged back towards camp.

"Help, help!" I screamed Morpheus jumped up from his small fire.

"What is it iris?" He asked his voice frantic with worry. A bug crawled up my body and bit my leg. I howled kicking and punching the horrid things. Morpheus grabbed my arms forcing me to look up at him.

"What are you doing, Iris?" He asked

"The b-bugs, get them off me please get them off me!" Morpheus shook his head,

"Iris, there's nothing there…" I stopped kicking and looked down, he was right, the bugs were gone.

"They were there, they were Morpheus!"

"There's nothing there Iris, don't play games like that I thought you were hurt; I could hear screaming from here!" I slumped to the floor; my whole body was shaking viciously.

"Bugs, they are real. I saw them at the cactus patch and they got me. They bit my leg!" I touched my bare leg, again, nothing was there. Two figures charged up the hill, Diamond and Rolex.

"Iris? Was that you screaming?" Rolex asked, he touched my arm and I kicked him in the face,

"Don't touch me, no one touch me!" I hissed, Diamond's blue eyes widened and she reached down to face me directly.

"Iris, what's the matter?" She asked, her tone was like waves, soothing and calm. I hated it.

"The bugs, you saw the bugs and you're all lying. You're trying to make me weak; you're trying to kill me." Morpheus gasped, a look of realisation crossing his face.

"Iris, you know that's not true." Rolex sighed, he sounded annoyed.

"Don't talk to her, you stay away from her. She's right, you're trying to kill us both, it's funny how both me and Iris saw things and you two didn't. You're trying to make us think we're insane!"

"What's funny is how both of you have been gorging on that cactus stuff and you're both hallucinating. Whereas me and Rolex aren't, you need to stop eating them they are not healthy!" Morpheus shook his head,

"Don't tell us what to do, that's you evil little plan to control us. It won't work!" Morpheus stalked away; grabbing his rucksack which I knew was stuffed with cactus with him. Diamond looked shocked at Morpheus outburst and she ran off, Rolex right after her. The cracks were starting to show in the career alliance and it was only the third day.


	24. Chapter 24

Celina 12

I woke up the next morning and looked around me. I shot up as I remembered last night's events. I stretched my hands in front of my eyes, wondering how I got my sight back.

I groaned as I remembered my screams and blasphemous curses against the Capitol. I was never going to win now. The game makers would find some way to kill me off. A swarm of the mutts that drained my energy would surely finish me.

I looked down at my arms, and was surprised that a rocket loaded with ointment and bandages shot out of the ground.

"Thank you, whoever sent me these. You are supporting me in times of mental instability, and because of you I will try my hardest not to let it break me." There, that seemed quite eloquent for a seemingly 'mad' girl.

I smeared the ointment according to the instructions all over the scabs on my arms and legs. I wound the bandages slowly around my scabs, which seemed to be feeling better already.

I walked back into the cave and immediately threw up what little food was in my stomach.

It was a gruesome sight, blood spattered the cave walls and what looked like sheets of skin littered the floor. I hopped around the cave, both avoiding the gore and trying not to let my feet burn. Somehow I had lost my boots, and I touched my face which seemed to be burned. I remembered the cave felt cool yesterday, but it must have been sizzling my skin.

I wandered into the back of the cave which felt endless yesterday, but now looked small and cramped.

I picked up my coat and dropped it like it was poison, it transformed into a nest of snakes at my touch. The cave started spinning, and I realised I liked it.

I stuck my hands out and spun even faster; giggling like a child until eventually the burning floor came up to meet my head.

"Oops! Hehe oh well, mummy will make it better." I clamped my hands over my mouth, I sounded just like a kid. And I didn't have a mum.

I glimpsed movement out of the corner of my eye, and ran after it gleefully, making sure to pick up my two backpacks and my weapon. I twirled them around my wrist; like I saw the schoolchildren do back in my district.

I ran like my feet had wings, and when I looked down, I saw that they did.

I laughed in joy, and rose up into the air, laughing like a child.

"Celina…" A melodious voice that seemed painfully familiar called to me, "Join us!"

I spun around, causing clouds to twirl around my vision. When they cleared I saw my mother and father, with their arms around each other, one hand stretched towards me.

"We have been keeping you safe little lobster." I giggled at the pet name my father always used for me. "But now is the time to join us, and have your heart's desire!"

My father looked like a God from the before even the Dark Days, my mother like a Goddess. Their golden hair flowed, ruffled by some invisible wind, and their faces seemed perfect and unblemished.

"Our heart's desire our daughter. Let go darling, join us…" My mother cried to me.

I walked towards them and tried to fall into their outstretched arms but they disappeared into coloured droplets.

I fell out of the clouds, and I saw pink rocks coming up to meet my face.

"Eeeek!" I squealed like a kid and I scraped my knees and nose.

I sobbed and clutched my knee while I shakily applied the ointment and bandages.

"I'm not putting those ugly things on my face!" I frowned and threw the bandages away, and they seemed to sail forever over the sand for miles and miles.

I saw my back pack which I must have dropped when I fell from the sky, and opened it up.

I saw the water bottles and picked the squeeziest one up. The sides were too squishy to resist squeezing them. As soon as the water left the bottle, a familiar smell hit my nose and I realised it was the salt water bottle.

"Yay!" I squealed as the water rained down on me. I spun around and carried on squeezing the bottle until it was empty.

"All gone." These words were from my childhood, when I had finished my fish.

I ran out into the open and heard my father's words echo around my head,

"Dig deep enough, and there will always be water my little lobster!" I had tried this before, but that was on the other side of the arena.

I watched as my hands morphed into shovels, and whispered,

"That's handy," I fell about in giggles at my pun, and pictured all the silly Capitol people wondering how my hands had become something else, and then laughing at my funny.

Sand flew past my ears and soon my hair was crusted over with blue. I dug and carved into the night until a burrow had formed. I disguised the entrance of it with sand and cactuses until it was virtually invisible.

I crawled out and pulled my backpacks, coat and water bottles into my home.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. I squished all of the water into the burrow, and giggled as it swished about my ankles. I threw the water bugs at the ceiling and walls to reinforce them and stop them collapsing.

My coat was not snakes any more, but I wasn't afraid of them because of Ferrero. He had them on his face!

I arranged the mass of feathers it had become into a floating bed, and decided to go in search of some more water.

I wriggled out of my burrow and remembered that I could ask for anything I wanted.

"WATER!" I screamed at the sky, "I'm okay! I'm not insane anymore! Coo-Eee! Look, I'm clever; no-one can even see my burrow!" I gestured towards the cactus, where the entrance was concealed.

Almost straight away, a rocket flew towards me.

"AAAAAA!" I screamed and swung my morning star at it. "Oops, hehe." I giggled as I shook the backpack free of my weapon.

I hurriedly flung myself back into my burrow and emptied the 20 bottles, each containing a litre of water, into my home, until I could stand up and have it up to my neck. I swam around for a bit, and fell asleep floating on my back.


	25. Chapter 25

Iris

"Iris, Iris." Something shook me awake. I yawned and rolled over, a clear sign to leave me alone.

"Iris, wake up." The person whispered,

"I am awake!" I snapped, sitting up. A thin orange light spread across the horizon signalling it was dawn.

"What do you want?"

"Cannons…there was 4 cannons just then one after the other!" Morpheus said, speaking quickly and quietly.

"And?" I said, resisting the urge to punch my brother because he woke me up.

"Someone went on a rampage and killed loads of people, that someone is Diamond and Rolex. They need to be stopped!" I paused, thinking for a moment. Even though it was still dark I could see Diamond and Rolex fast asleep beside the cornucopia, could they have killed people and ten come back? I wasn't sure, but a weird feeling at the back of my brain said they were to blame. They were waiting for the chance to kill me, I was sure of it.

"We need to do something before they do something to us. Like kill us." I whispered, Morpheus nodded he had already come to that conclusion. I stood up, shaking the numbness from my legs. I pulled my long sword from my belt loop and passed it from hand to hand. I could kill them both right now, really easily. But could I? I'm hungry and tired and not at my best physical condition, whereas Diamond and Rolex seemed to be full of energy and all I seem to do is eat cactus. Cactus. A pang of hunger tore at my stomach; I picked up my ruck sack and started to eat the cactus supplies I had in there.

"You're up early?" Rolex said his voice right behind me. I froze and placed one hand on my sword.

"You're up early as well," I noted a slight acidity in my voice. Rolex shrugged.

"I haven't been sleeping very well; I'm up early all the time."

"Doing what? Trying to kill people, stealing supplies? I bet you do it all, you're probably poisoning us!" Morpheus exclaimed, he picked up his spear and ran at Rolex. Rolex punched Morpheus straight in the face and his spear clattered to the floor. Morpheus tried to pick it up but Rolex pinned him to the floor in one smooth move.

"Get off me!" Morpheus spat, wriggling in the District 1 boy's grasp.

"What is wrong with you, what's happened Morpheus? You've changed and I'm scared for you, the whole cornucopia episode and last night, I think there's something wrong." I sat beside my brother, unsure what to do. But as he mentioned last night something clicked in the back of my head, like a switch. I stood up, lifting my sword and struck Rolex on the back of the head. The boy lumped to the floor, blood pouring from his head. Morpheus scrambled from underneath him, a wide smile plastered across his face. A cannon boomed across the arena and Diamond woke up with a start. Her eyes darted around and caught sight of Rolex. She screamed, her once nice face contorted into horror.

"What have you done?" She exclaimed, running up towards me. Her hand reached down to grab a knife but Morpheus knocked her to the ground.

"You're trying to kill us, your both plotting. Well you were your little Rolex is dead now. You were both idiots to try and kill us because we figured it out!" I laughed, somehow finding this whole situation hilarious.

"Your insane, Iris. We weren't plotting-GET OF ME MORPHEUS!" Morpheus smiled as he dug his knees deeper into Diamonds gut; he had managed to grab his spear and was now trailing it down her arm. I lifted my sword, Diamonds blue eyes froze with fear and she made a sound like a sick animal. I dropped my sword down into her throat and her struggles stopped. Morpheus burst out laughing, blood had sprayed his face and it was slowly dribbling down his neck.

"We did it; we got rid of the traitors. We did it, Iris!" Morpheus grabbed me and pulled me up into a big hug, I laughed and hugged him back. Releasing me, Morpheus gathered a few bows, which we seemed to have a large supply off, and started a big fire. I watched curiously as he opened his back pack and spilt the last of his cactus onto the embers. I wiped the edge of my sword clean and began to eat my own cactus breakfast. By now the sun had risen across the orange sky and was casting a nice warm glow onto the arena. I stood up and walked away from the two dead bodies, realising the game makers would want to remove them. No sooner had I walked away did the hovercraft appear. I smiled and waved at the empty windows, knowing someone would be controlling that and would see me. Air time.

"Did you love that kill Panem? I have to say, killing traitors is so much fun! I would love to say a nice big hello to my Mother and Father who will be watching, I'll be home soon!" Morpheus looked up at me from his fire, cactus juice dribbling down his chin

"You'll be home soon?" He asked his voice laced with poison. I shrugged,

"Yep, I'll be home soon, nice warm bed and a nice warm meal. Yummy! And Mother can braid my hair again, like she did when I was going to the reaping. Nemsi tried to do the braid again but failed miserably, he just doesn't know how to make the ends of my hair curls so I look like goddess." I sighed dramatically and flicked my hair from my shoulder. Morpheus smiled slyly at me from his fire.

"You're going home? Oh Iris" Morpheus burst out laughing, I glared at him. "Iris, I'm the one who's going to win this, not you. You're never going to see Mum or Dad ever again, it's tragic really to think if you'd kept your promise you would have gone home." I picked up my sword and charged; a sudden burst of anger fuelling my actions. I swung my sword around and hit Morpheus shoulder. He rolled over, picking up his spear and stood up.

"I am going home, not you. Me. Everyone knows I'm going to win." I rolled my eyes; he was clearly crazy because no one had ever said he was going to win this game. Without warning Morpheus ran at me, his spear aimed straight at my heart. I rolled to the side, narrowly missing his spear head. Morpheus grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, I screamed and head butted him. My fingers grasped the hilt of my sword and I tugged it from my belt loop. Morpheus charged again, his spear hitting my arm. Almost instantly blood began to flow from the wound and drip onto the floor. I held my sword up and swung at his head, he kept ducking and dodging my swings, all the while he attempted to stab me with his spear. I turned around and scrambled up the side of the cornucopia, Morpheus grabbed my ankle and tried to pull me down but I had a firm grip and I shook my leg violently. Shakily climbing to my feet, I aimed my sword and threw. The silver blade struck right where I had aimed-the centre of my brother's head. Morpheus's dark eyes grew wide with fear as blood dribbled down his skull, a split second later he crumpled to the floor and a cannon sounded.


	26. Chapter 26

Celina 13

I woke up in bliss. I opened my eyes and saw endless blue, and I was floating around in salty water.

I sat up, and left a head shaped dent in my ceiling, causing specks of sand to merge with my pure, perfect water.

"NO!" I screamed and picked every grain of sand out by hand. I threw them away out of the entrance, and stretched in the open air.

I saw some movement at the top of a sand dune and charged towards it, spinning around and laughing.

"Hey!" I called out, "We're supposed to be at school, aren't we naughty!" I giggled as I reached the figure, it was a boy.

"Wow, you're very handsome!" I gasped as his chiselled face turned towards me.

"What are you on about you nutter?" He asked me, and I saw he had a pretend knife; maybe he wanted to play with me.

I plucked the knife out of his hand and ran away giggling.

"What the heck?" He screamed, chasing after me. Well, I think he said 'heck' but it had an F at the beginning…silly boy, he speaks funny, and says words that daddy says when he and mummy argue when he has been to the bar and smells funny.

"Catch me if you can!" I playfully shouted, looking behind me and seeing him barrel towards me.

"Get the heck back here!" That word again…oh well!

"That's not how tag works silly!" I yelled back at him, speeding up when I saw him running towards me very fast.

His large frame knocked me over, causing his knife to cut my arm a bit.

"What was that for?" I cried, holding my arm, watching the blood bubble through and fall to the sand.

"You stole my knife." He said simply, and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the bruises and cuts that adorned his face and shoulders.

"Wow! You look really hurt…do you want me to call an ambulance?" I looked at his wounds, and instantly regretted throwing my bandages away.

As if by magic, my back pack ended its flight I had sent it on before, and it landed at my feet.

"What a stroke of luck!" I giggled, and immediately wrapped bandages around his head and shoulders.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He pushed me back at every word he spoke, "There's nothing there! Get it in your crazy head…YOU NEED HELP YOU LUNATIC!"

"You need help learning to like people…maybe this will help!" I launched forwards and hugged him, letting my strong arms encase his body. He was wriggling and yelling for me to let go.

"Nope!" I laughed and squeezed his wrist just enough for him to drop the knife.

He pushed me away, and I yelled and tumbled down the sand dune.

He made a scoffing sound and ran off, making sure I wasn't following.

"You're no fun at all!" I yelled after him, sticking my tongue out at him

"Im hungry daddy!" I cried, "Have you brought some nice fish home today? Who am I kidding; you always bring back nice fish!" I fell about laughing and caught sight of another potential playmate.

"HEY!" I yelled, waving my arms around, trying to catch his attention.

A scrawny little boy turned around and his hard face broke out into a smile.

"Celina!" He screamed and ran towards me, "I thought you hated me!"

I caught him into a hug, and told him I didn't hate anyone, but in truth I had no idea who he was.

"OH!" I gasped, "Its Martin!" I remembered him insulting that old woman and smashing a glass.

"Are your hands ok?" I realised too late that I had interrupted something he was saying. "Sorry." I dropped my head and looked away.

"It's ok Celina." He smiled at me and said, "Allies?"

I looked at him uncomprehendingly and suddenly all my memories flashed back and I clutched my head, my knees giving way and I end up in a crouch on the ground, the sand trickling through my fingers.

I'm vaguely aware of arms around me, gently shaking me back to consciousness and I look up, giving him a shaky smile.

"Allies…" I agree quietly, moving up to a standing position and I put out my hand for him to shake it. His grip is surprisingly firm and his smile almost dazzles me. I am acutely aware of a burning sensation at the back of my throat and I ask Martin if he has any water.

"Umm…sure, I got a few bottles from the sponsers a few days ago…hey Celina…what happened to your clothes?" I gladly reach for the bottle of water he extended to me and I look down, taking in the ripped jumpsuit, once white, now stained red and green with various types of blood. I look up at him blushing a bit.

"I umm…battled a mutt, and as you can see it didn't go all that well…" I smile ruefully, its not a total lie, I just didn't say the whole truth.

I gulp down the water, and its gone all too quickly. I shake it unhappily and throw it away, ignoring Martins protests. He grabs my hand, taking me by surprise, and I feel everything going fuzzy again. I giggle as we walk, and I start to hear music from my childhood. Martin looks at me bemused, but generally ignores me.

The sky starts to darken and Martin immediately shifts from lighthearted to dark and moody. I look at him confused and open my mouth to ask what's wrong, but he puts a finger to his lips and glares at me, dropping my hand.

I roll my eyes and fold my arms, and suppress giggles as I see four people about my age up ahead. This must be a game he's devised for us to play. Martin shoves me behind a sand dune, but I peek as he sneaks silently behind the four children.

In a flurry of knives and punches, four bodies lie limp, just as a scream rips out of my lips and four cannons boom, one after another. I remember what the booms of the cannons mean and I scream, flying at Martin. The fourth body had fallen before the first cannon had sounded.

I scream obscenities at the small but strong boy, and he's obviously taken by surprise as I wrench the knife from his small hands and his eyes are wide as I hold it above his throat, my knees pressing his arms down into the soft sand, my hair tumbling around my face, streaked with blue sand, breathing hard.

"Nono Celina don't do it! I-" I cut off his words by shoving a hand over his mouth, muffling his words. I hold this boys life in my hands, and I'm loving it. I grin, still breathing hard out of exertion, and I feel my mouth twisted into a sneer of contempt.

He shakes his head desperately, tryong to get free, and I laugh, pressing the knife slightly into his throat, smiling as a small stream of red runs down his neck, pooling in the hollows made by his collar bones. He screams and bites down on my hand. I gasp and my eyebrows draw together in rage, just as I realise that in my shock, the sharp knife slipped through his neck, and I am confirmed in my kill by the boom of the cannon.

It echoes arounf my ears, and transforms into music and laughter, cheering me on, and I stand up and twirl around, enjoying the praise before I pass out, tumbling down onto the ground, next to Martins lifeless corpse.


	27. Chapter 27

Iris

I slowly climbed down from the cornucopia, my legs felt still like lead and my heart was racing. Everything that had just happened was a blurry haze, like seeing something through fog. I brushed the dark hair from Morpheus eyes, blood was still dripping down his face and collecting in a pool beneath is still form.

"Morpheus?" I shook my brother's shoulder, he didn't answer. "Morpheus I know you're okay because your eyes are open." Still nothing. A cold feeling spread through my body and I tried to shake it away, he was still alive. I could never have killed my brother, my annoying, caring brother. No way. I removed my hand from my brother's face; it was soaked with blood. How could someone possibly bleed so much? I stood up, tears falling down my face. Out of nowhere a hover craft materialised, a metal claw lowered down and scooped up my brother. I screamed,

"BRING HIM BACK, BRING HIM BACK!" The hovercraft disappeared; I tried to run after it without any success. How could you pursue something you couldn't see? I stopped running, by now my tears had stopped falling. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand,

"Oh dearie me…" A soft, melodic voice cooed. I turned around, shocked someone had spoken.

"Who's there?" I snapped, my hand automatically reaching for my sword.

"If you kill a goddess you'll go to Tartuarus…Oh my darling Iris, so beautiful." In the distance I could see something shimmering, someone tall, athletic and stunning. I blinked, but the figure was still there.

"Come a little closer," The hypnotic voice murmured, I walked forward almost in a trance by how wonderful the voice was. As I walked closer I began to recognise the woman. She had long black hair with several tiny braids intertwined in a complicated fashion. Her skin was tanned and her eyes the most stunning colour of brown possible. The woman had a long, ivory colour dress that flared at the bottom. All around her tiny sparks of energy fizzled.

"Do you know who I am my child?" The woman murmured I nodded.

"Messenger Iris, goddess of rainbows. Why are you talking to me?" The woman laughed, her laugh made me want to dance and sing and smile, it was so heart-warming.

"Because you my dear are special, you have always been so very special." Iris walked up to me, placing her hand on my cheek, where she touched I felt sparks of warmth that tingled all the way through my body.

"Oh Iris, because you are so special you have to win and the only way you can win is to kill." I blinked, kill, of course.

"I'll kill everyone, goddess, I'll kill all of them."

"I'm sure you will, the best of luck my dear, the whole of Olympus is watching you." And with that, the goddess disappeared back into the desert. I pulled my sword out of my belt loop; I had never felt so full of life and blood lust pumped through my veins. I needed to kill someone or I would go insane. I started to run towards the rocky ledges, I knew some tributes would be camping there because it was safe. Well, it used to be safe but not anymore. I stumbled down a rocky path, leaping, tumbling and slipping down the rock face until I eventually reached the bottom. I could feel the sticky wetness of blood on my cheek but it didn't matter, nothing mattered except killing. I stared around the clearing. My breathing was heavy and ragged and I wouldn't be surprised if any tributes around here would be able to hear me. I took a few steps forward, straining my ears to hear any sounds.

"The rocks Iris, there hiding under the rock," A voice murmured around me, I smiled. I crawled under a rocky ledge and into a pitch black cave. This place was definitely being used as a camp, there was a backpack slumped in the corner and a few animals bones had been carelessly thrown about the place. I laughed softly, my voice echoed of the cave walls making a spooky sound. If anybody was in the caves now they would know I was here and there wasn't any escape as far as I knew. I walked further into the darkness, a gently dripping sound bounced on the cave walls signalling there was a supply of water in these caves. Suddenly, something heavy crashed into the side of my head, knocking me to the floor. I stumbled back to my feet, swinging my sword and slicing through what I thought was flesh. My attackers whimpered, but its voice sounded weird, echoing and it zoomed around my head like…bugs. I screamed, slashing, hacking and chopping at the noise around my ears, I know I was hitting something because I could feel the sound getting louder. They were attacking because I was hurting them. I slipped on the wet rocks and smashed my face on a rock, the sounds by now had faded and all I could hear were groans.

"Well done my sweetie, you've killed him." Iris's voice giggled, I smiled, ignoring the pounding pain in my head. I stumbled to my feet and managed to crawl out of the cave and back into the light. Bloodlust pumped through my veins and all of my senses were on fire. I needed to kill again. A shadow fell across the stones, shading my eyes from the light. I turned around surprised to see as familiar figure staring at me. James. His eyes were wide and alert, but I could tell he hadn't slept since we arrived because he had black bruises under his eyes from lake of sleep.

"Liar," I spat, blood spraying the floor. Had I knocked a tooth out when I fell? I traced the inside of my mouth, no everything was there. Thank the gods that was the last thing I needed. James didn't speak to me, but from the way he held a knife in his hand he was ready to attack.

"Watch yourself, Iris, this child is dangerous. Kill him, kill him right now." I leapt forward, slicing my knife at James. He quickly sidestepped, stumbling slightly. I stabbed my knife at his shoulder but he was faster and dodged. James struck his foot out and I slipped on the rocks, I grabbed James' leg, trying to pull him down to me but this boy was built like an ox and it didn't even faze him. James kicked at my head and stars danced across my vision. I rolled over, leaping to my feet and punching James square in the face.

"Stab him, stab him." The goddess voice chanted,

"I am stabbing him!" I snapped, biting my lip I thrust my knife at James heart, it just missed and grazed his ribs, but from the sound he made I knew it had hurt him. I gripped my knife and jumped at the District 7 boy, he dodged yet again, but his foot slipped on a rock and he tumbled down a rocky slope. I laughed, my heart pounding more adrenaline around my body. James stayed very still for a few long moments so I thought he might be dead, but this kid was a fighter. He grabbed his knife and half ran half stumbled away.

"YOU'LL BE DEAD BY SUNSET; NO ONE CAN SURVIVE AN ATTACK AGAINST ME. I AM IRIS, THE CHOSEN ONE. YOUR GOING TO DIE, LIAR, THE GODS WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" I screamed James didn't look back at me. Terrified, Ha! I couldn't help but be annoyed by that boy, he had acted weak and vulnerable, easy prey, yet he had managed to survive this long with only a few tributes left. How many were actually left? I wasn't sure, I had lost count. But somewhere at the back of my mind I remembered something, a slither of information. Celina, she was still alive and she had been mocked me. No boy ever mocks me and gets away with it. I was going to kill her. I burst out laughing, raising my bloody knife in the air.

"ALL HAIL IRIS, KILLER OF ALL THE TRIBUTES!" This was going to be so much fun.

**Okay, I just wanted to say thank-you to all the people who are reading this and have reviewed, it means a lot to me and Moonlit Rook. I just wanted to say, if you liked the character James he is a character from my story, don't just die (Summers-Sky) and check it out if you liked him!**

**Thank-you for reading and review! **


	28. Chapter 28

Celina 14

The next time I wake up, the sand is blue and red around me. I try to scream, but no sound escapes my chapped lips and dry throat.

Water.

I stumble to my feet, freezing in the dark night, my torn, shredded jumpsuit offering next to no protection at all. My head whips around, swirling my surroundings and I take a minute for them to settle again. My eyes fall on the sand, with dark blood running down the dunes. I bend over double and gag, but my stomach is empty and I just cough, and what little water I still have I lose through tears that squeeze themselves out of my eyes.

I notice Martin and the other dead tributes are gone, and sigh in relief. I shudder as visions of Martins dead, glassy eyes staring into mine fuse with him smashing glasses on tables, and pulling out the shards then launching them at me.

I breathe heavily, having the heavy sensation of being watched. I turn my head quickly, but the sand dunes spin and shift again. This time they actually do spin, and the sand trickles off the top of them, as if being blown by strong winds.

I bite my lip and stumble towards a light, my mind hazy due to lack of water, and I mindlessly follow the light, smiling at the prospect of a better place, and every now and then I hear the tinkling of streams, and the sound of roaring waves resonating from the depths of it.

I smile, and my body breaks out in goosebumps as the temperature drops even further. I don't let it bother me, as soon I will be bathed in warm water, gushing over my skin, tangling my hair with the current, and swishing it every which way.

A small giggle bubbles forth from my lips and I swoosh my hair around, the blue coloured dank, crusty strands replaced with flowing golden locks, that flow and wave just like the sea.

My feet move on their own, as if a magnet is pulling them towards their goal. My throat burns, and my whole body protests. I've slept, but I feel exhausted. My muscles are sore and tight, my eyes straining and unfocusing on everything.

I slam into something, and fall back, pale green powder dusting my hair and body. I stick my tongue out and catch some, laughing. I think it must be snow, I have seen it in the Capitol many times, but never seen it before. I see some green spiky things a few feet to my right, and reach straight forward. My hand somehow comes into contact with it and I shove it in my mouth before it can burst into snow again.

A pleasant cooling sensation bursts in my mouth, and my eyes light up as I jump to my feet. I vaguely remember drinking the bugs, and shove all the ones I can find into my mouth, sighing in pleasure every time one bursts against my parched tongue and throat.

I start walking again in a determined way, unsure quite why, but I know I have to walk. I leave the bugs and snow behind with regret, and wave at them as I walk away, calling to them that I'll be back soon.

The light keeps shifting, and soon the temperature rises, along with the white hot sun. I raise my hand to my eyes and shield them, squinting as the bright light burns my already dry eyes.

Damp strands of hair cling to my forehead, and beads of sweat drip down my face and arms. A pleasant sensation of warmth envelopes me, and I smile, closing my eyes and letting the warmth rain down on me. I look down at my skin, and see it flushed and reddened by the intense rays.

I pout and carry on walking, upset that I'm not tanning like I'm supposed to be. I mutter aloud.

"I must be on holiday…why else would I not be at home…yes!" I giggle and spin around, singing in joy, "That must be it! I'm on holiday!"

My feet start running, and the wide soles of the boots stop me from sinking into the blue sand. I frown and rip them off, wiggling my toes in the burning sand.

"Much better!" I laugh and throw them away, starting to climb the huge sand dunes, towards the light again.

The intense heat affects me acutely, and I feel my breath shortening and quickening, and I only keep myself cheerful by singing nursery rhymes as I climb sand dune after sand dune.

The sand shifts in front of my eyes, and soon the burning sand is replaced by cooling waves, and I giggle again.

"Silly daddy! He said I couldn't walk on water!" I laugh loudly at his mistake, "I am Celina! And I can walk on water, imagine what Daddy will say when I show him!"

I carry on walking and running along the water, the cool waves lapping around my toes gently. I swear I can see someone moving in a dazed manner along another sand dune.

"Come here! I want to play with you!" I laugh and wave to them, but they shimmer and disappear before my very eyes. I pout, that's much cooler than walking on water.

As the sun travels down the sky, my feet start moving on their own, and I can't bring myself to care about where they are taking me.

My feet are covered in blisters from the blistering sand and water, and my skin is peeling from the harsh sun that has been beating down on me all day.

"Muuuummmyyyyy…." I let out a plaintive whine, my eyes practically closing as I stumble on, "Im hungryyyy….when are we gonna get home?"

A tinkling voice that I vaguely remember from years ago echoes around my ears,

"Soon darling, we'll be home soon." I smile, the words not mattering to me, the voice soothing me with the way every sentence sounds like a song.

I start marching with renewed vigour, cheerful at the prospect of home cooked fish and a roaring fire in the hearth.

Some rocks appear in the distance and I grin. I know that this is near my house, but I furrow my brows, unable to quite remember where it is.

My feet nudge a rock, and I squeak in surprise as I trip, my bare knees scraping the ground.

"Daaddyyy…." I whine again, clutching my knee, "I fell over…" A few tears fall down my cheeks, forging clear rivulets of tanned skin through the blood and sand that covers my face.

My eyes light up as I suddenly remember where my house is hidden. It's under the rock I just tripped over. I duck down and crawl through the small hole, sighing in pleasure as the familiar smell of salt water hits my nose, and I submerge my limbs in the cooling water.

I finally allow my eyelids to close, and let my dreams take me over.

_Alone. _

_So alone._

_I look around in the darkness, searching for something, anything, apart from me. _

"_Hello?" I call out pathetically, my voice dry and scratchy, "Is anyone there? I'm all alone…"_

_The realisations sets in and I sink to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees, letting my golden hair fall around me in a protective shield._

"_I'm here..."a whisper breaks the silence, and I raise my head curiously, the voice sounds exactly like mine, but more childish and manic than my own. _

_A small gasp falls from my lips as I see the girl before me. She is adorned with a ripped jumpsuit, so covered in blood and various stains that I can't see what colour it was originally. Her hair, once bright blonde, is matted with dark blue, and falls messily around her face. Her face… A scabbed, scarred mess of sunburn, battle wounds and blood, along with the same coloured stains that cover her jumpsuit. _

_Her eyes meet mine and I gasp again. _

_Its me._

_I scream and back away, but I cant move properly, and I drag myself across the floor, but the girl just follows and grabs my foot._

"_Come back…I want to play…"_

I awake with a gasp. My eyes clear and focused for a second before my vision blurs and my mind becomes fuzzy and confused again.


	29. Chapter 29

Iris

I stop walking, looking across the endless sea of blue sand. Where is she? I know Celina is still alive, somewhere and James is probably bleeding to death back by the rocky ledges. But where are they?

"Iris, help me!" I moan, the rainbow goddess hasn't appeared again to advise me and it's really starting to get on my nerves. What's the point of her appearing if she won't help me kill everyone? I sit down, crossing my arms and folding my legs.

"HELLP ME, HELP ME RIGHT NOW OR I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!" I scream at the sky, nothing happens. I stand up, brushing sand from my jumpsuit. I lift up my backpack and take out some cactus Morpheus collected before I killed him. I take a big bite, my mouth salivating at the delicious taste. I put the remains of my food back in the pack and continue to walk through the sand. After another 5 minutes of walking, I hear the sound of a woman laughing. I spin around, glaring at the goddess Iris.

"Where have you been?" I hissed; Iris smiled.

"Patience my dear child; Athens wasn't built in a day…" Iris floats towards me, pointing across the desert plain.

"Keep walking, you'll find them all. And remember, Iris, I am always watching you." With that the goddess disappeared in a cloud of multi-coloured smoke. I start to run forward now, a new found energy pulsing through my body. Squinting in the harsh sunlight, I try to make out a large shape in the distance. I take out my gleaming sword, raising it above my head, I stalk forward. The shape is ragged, so I know it can't be human, but it looks so out of place in the sandy sea my heart pounds and my palms sweat, this could be another kill. I race towards the shape, only to have disappointment crash on top of me. The shape is a large, jagged rock. I frown, confused. What is a rock doing out here in the open, the rocky ledges are a good walk away from here.

"What the hell is it this doing here?" I curse, tightening my grip on the hilt of my sword in anger. I raise my leg and kick the large rock, I hear a loud crunch and a shot of acidic pain rushes up my leg. I crumple to the floor, screaming in pain. I drop my sword and lift up my foot to cradle it next to my chest.

"Oh Iris, that wasn't a very clever idea…" The gentle voice mummers, I nod, tears dripping down my face. I need a hug, my mother always used to hug me whenever I hurt myself. I miss my Mum, I miss my family, and I want to go home.

"It really hurts, Iris." I complain. She sighs, sitting down beside me.

"It will recover; I don't think it's broken. You seem to have forgotten your mission, you need to kill Celina and James, and they _will_ be around here somewhere. You have to keep looking, for the good of the gods."

"I will keep looking!" I say, hastily climbing to my feet. The shooting pain in my foot is still there but I grit my teeth and try to ignore it. I look down at the rock I just kicked, it seems to have moved and there's a dark hole beneath it. A sly smile crosses my chapped lips; I heave the rock a centimetre forward, revealing more of the empty black hole.

"Hello, anyone home?" I call my voice cheery. My words echo around the black hole and nobody answers. I stand up, turning around to leave when my sharp hearing picks up the tiniest scuffle of sand. I smile; lifting up my sword.

"Ready or not, I'm coming to get you!" I giggle; I gently lower myself into the black pit. It's quite a feat of engineering, an almost perfect sphere made of blue sand and the bottom is lined with salt water that creeps just below the waist. I squint as my wide brown eyes adjust to the low visibility.

"Hello?" I call, my voice whips around my head, bouncing of the round walls. It's deadly silent and all I can hear is the gentle lap of water against the sand and my own ragged breathing; but there's something else. It's low and almost inaudible, but I swear I can hear giggling.

"Where are you?" I snap, slapping my sword on the surface of the water and sending ripples right the way around the underground cave.

"You have to find me first, that's the rules of the game." A high pitched voice giggles. I smile brushing my shoulder against the sandy wall and walking around in a circle. My feet catch something solid before my fingers brush against a damp body curled up in the corner, giggling. I lunch forward, gripping the wet jumpsuit in my dried, bloody hands.

"Got you," I laugh, dragging her away from the darkest shadows of the cave.

"Oww, you're being too rough, that's not the game, and you can't change the rules of the game now!"

"I can do what I want, it's my game and you're going to play it my way."

"I'm going to tell my daddy off you."

"Ooh, I'm terrified." I taunt, I heave the District 4 girl into a beam of harsh sunlight and for the first time I see her Hunger Games beaten face. Her heart shaped face is black and blue with bruises and long vicious red scratches mark her cheeks. She seems to have had a worse experience than me by far; this game will be far too easy to win. I swing my sword around and hit the side of Celina's face, all of a sudden her limbs start flailing around. Her clenched fist hits the side of my face, at the exact same time her foot crunches into the soft sand walls. A deep rumble echoes around the cavern as a large clump of sand falls onto my head. Celina ducks below the surface of the water, her feet slipping on the uneven ground. My grip on her jumpsuit drags me under the waves and suddenly her legs wrap around my waist. I open my mouth to scream for help but salty water fills my lungs and I cough and splutter trying to find oxygen. My foot kicks out, aiming for Celina's head, instead it crumbles straight through the sandy wall. Clumps of sand start raining down on me, hitting the water like diving birds. I struggle against Celina's grip on my waist and push my head above the water. I take a massive lung full of air, coughing and spluttering the water that had made its way into my body. My eyes zoom in and out of focus and I notice the warm sensation of blood trickling down my face, an old wound must have open during my struggle. I try to half walk half run to the safety of the cave entrance but Celina still hasn't loosened her grip on me and time is running out. The cave is collapsing. I kick my feet and punch my arms, trying to dislodge Celina.

"Get off me you mental patient, you're going to kill us both." I scream, with one final punch, I manage to escape Celina's grip. I stumble towards the cave's exit and heave myself out. I crawl a few metres forward, my heart hammering and my throat burning. Just as I turn around to finish of Celina, there's a massive explosion and a firework of blue sand, Water and flames shower the ground. I curl up, placing my shaking arms over my head. In the distance I just about hear cannon. Celina's dead. And I'm the winner. I stand up, giggling hysterically.

"I win! I'm the winner, I did it. You all knew I would and I won. I'm coming home mum and dad." I brush a tear of happiness from my cheek; continuing to giggle. I wait a few moments, expecting a hovercraft to materialise. But it doesn't.

"Where's my hovercraft, I don't want to stay here any longer. I want to go home. Let me go home, now." Still nothing; a shimmering figure appears in front of me. A smile plastered across her face.

"You have done the gods so proud our little winner." I smile, rushing up to the goddess and wrapping my arms around her, but my fingers grasp thin air and that leaves me confused because Iris is still standing there. Her form flickers and glitters, making me feel queasy, what is going on? All of a sudden, a sharp feeling slices through back, sending involuntary shivers up and down my spine. I crumple to the floor, the feeling of sensation in my legs vanishing. I stare up at a hard face, James. I want to scream, to punch him and chop legs off and watch him die in horrible pain for attacking me, but I can't. I can't even move my fingers. My vision blurs and a sound like waves lapping over rocks fills my ears. I try to fight it, try to swim to the surface but the strange sound fills my ears louder and louder and my vision fades away only to be replaced with a bright white light. Just before I slip into oblivion I hear 6 unmistakable words.

"Congratulations James, you are the winner."


	30. Chapter 30

Celina 15

I awake with a gasp. My eyes become clear and focused for a second before my vision blurs and my mind becomes fuzzy and confused again.

I giggle when I feel the cool waves engulfing me once again and I splash around in them for a while. My stomach growls and I frown, poking it.

"Shush, they'll find us." I couldn't exactly remember who I was hiding from, but I knew it was important that they didn't find us under any circumstances. Whenever I thought of it, I grew terrified for some reason that was unknown to me.

I stick my head out of my burrow, and giggle again when I see my ingenious way of hiding it. The rock completely concealed the entrance, and I could stick my head out without completely dragging me out of the salt water.

Last time I wanted water, I just asked for it and it appeared out of the ground. I decided to try it again, it must be a perk from the holiday I'm on, just ask, and receive.

"Ask and you shall receive." I mumble, I remember it from an old story book mummy used to read to me when I was little. I think it was called The Bible or something.

"Please please pleeeease can I have some water? Pleeeeease!" I look up at the sky and clasp my hands beneath my chin. When nothing appears after a few minutes I pout and sit down.

"This holiday is rubbish! I want my mummy and daddy!" I complain, kicking a rock. My body temperature is soon far too hot to be healthy, and I grumble to myself as I crawl into the hole.

My eyes light up as I feel the water on my legs. I was so stupid. I had loads of water right here.

My hands cup eagerly, but as I dunk my hands in the water, I scream.

"owowowowwww!" I bite my lip as the salt invades my wounds, and all the cuts on my hands.

I pout again and fold my arms, sitting down on the floor, submerging myself up to my shoulders.

I play with my morning star, touching my finger against each of the golden points, hissing when it draws blood.

"That wasn't very nice mr pointy!" I drive the stick into the ground and shout in frustration when it falls over. I climb out of the hole again, dragging my weapon behind me.

"Why do I even have a weapon on holiday?!" I huff and drag the light object out of the hole, throwing it onto the sand.

As I am trying and failing to throw away the metal object, a shimmering image catches my eye. It looks cool, green and it looks like its moving, as does the rest of the skyline.

A small exclamation of glee bursts from my burnt and chapped lips as I start running towards them, but I soon run short of air. Sweat beads roll down my body and I shake them off impatiently. How am I supposed to enjoy myself if I'm sweaty and dirty, and look disgusting.

When I reach the green objects, the smell drifting from them is enticing. I break off a chunk and pop it in my mouth greedily. It melts on my tongue like candy, and I smile.

My vision blurs even more and I stumble, losing my balance slightly as I reach for another hunk of the sweet, slightly bitter stuff. I keep on eating more and more, never feeling quite satisfied with it. I frown when its all gone, and start heading back.

I can see my rock, standing out from the expanse of sand. Only I would see it was out of place, I think to myself, giggling quietly. I soon reach the rock and heave it out of the way, crawling into it.

I splash around in the water leisurely, washing off all the sweat and dirt from the day.

Suddenly, I stop; a scuffling has put me on alert. The cactus I just ate has fuzzed the panic section of my brain, the danger not breaking through my glee at having a new playmate.

"Hello, anyone home?" A cheery voice calls, while someone struggles down through the entrance. I stifle a giggle and crouch down below the surface of the water, hiding my face behind my hands. I hear the owner of the voice stand up and begin to leave. This was too easy! A small giggle escapes my lips and I shush myself immediately. The same happy voice calls out,

"Ready or not, I'm coming to get you!" accompanied by a giggle of her own, and I hear her lowering herself into my hidey hole once again. I peek from behind my fingers and see her eyes narrowing, trying to see in the dim light.

"Hello?" she calls, still cheery, but slightly irritated. Her voice echoes off the smooth walls and her breathing is loud and broken in the confined space. She'll never find me! The idea makes me giggle quietly, the sound obscured by her heavy breathing.

"Where are you?" She suddenly snaps, and slaps the wide side of the blade of her sword against the surface of the water, making a loud echoing sound that bounces off the water and walls, almost deafening me.

"You have to find me first, that's the rules of the game." I poke my head up above the surface of the water and call out, giggling and biting my lip, trying to keep quiet. I put my hands in front of my face once again as the small girl start walking around in a circle, her shoulder brushing against the sandy walls and ceiling.

I yelp as she stumbles over me, frowning up at her. That wasn't very nice, and I'm about to say so, when suddenly her hand darts forward and grabs what's left of my jumpsuit, grinning evilly down at me.

"Got you." She laughs and drags me away from the far wall, towards the entrance. I pout and try to wriggle from her strong grip,

"Oww, you're being too rough, that's not the game, and you can't change the rules of the game now!" I call out and uselessly try to struggle out of her grip. This was my game! She can't change the rules! I make the rules, not her.

"I can do what I want, it's my game and you're going to play it my way." How dare she! It's my game. Not hers. She's being really mean. I decide that I don't like her and I frown and say,

"I'm going to tell my daddy off you." That should scare her. Ha.

"Ooh, I'm terrified." See! I knew it would scare her, hehe! I giggle in joy, but her grip doesn't loosen on me as she drags me into a bright beam of sunlight that has broken through the entrance. I squint and try to shield my face from it, and I can see her scrutinising every inch of my face. Probably thinking how I'm so much prettier than her.

A sharp pain rips across the right side of my face and I scream, she must have hit me with her sword! I kick and punch with my arms and legs, screaming, going out of control. How dare she?! She ruined my game, and then hit me with her sword!

Suddenly my fist makes contact with something solid, and I judge from the girls scream that I hit her face. I'm just rejoicing from that fact when my foot catches the soft walls of my new home.

"No!" I gasp, but my quiet shout of horror is obscured by the loud rumbling going through the sand. I leap away, ducking below the surface of the water, and my bare feet keep on slipping and sliding on the wet ground as I drag the girl with me, she's still holding onto my clothes, and I see her stupidly try to scream, but unsurprisingly she just gets a lungful of salt water. She coughs and splutters as I wrap my legs tightly around her waist, obviously catching her off guard. I think she is the person I have to hide from for some unbeknownst reason.

She tries to kick me, but she misses by at least half a metre and her foot crumbles straight through the wall instead. I scream and start scratching her face, and giggle as I see blood rolling down her face, and her eyes have an unclear, unfocused look about them.

She tries to get to a standing position and limp to the entrance of the cave, but my legs still haven't loosened around her waist, and my arms are clinging to her now, dragging her down again as I see the soft sand starting to collapse around us.

Her limbs start flailing as she desperately tries to dislodge me, and finally, she succeeds, with the scream of,

"Get off me you mental patient, you're going to kill us both!" I slam into the soft wall of the cave, and my foot breaks through the floor, which has been weakened by the water. It catches on something sharp and metallic, and I peer down into the ground to see something that looks exactly like a rocket.

I frown and tilt my head curiously. The bottom is consumed in a fierce light, and my eyes widen as I try to scramble out of the hole. It's going to go off soon, and I need to get out of here.

As I am trying to get out of the hole, I feel a sharp, ripping pain in the back of my neck. I reach my hand back and feel cool metal, just as I hear the explosion.

I get a brief sense of intense heat and light, before everything fades to darkness.


End file.
